Una secundaria loca y pervertida
by lily y gigi masen cullen
Summary: la locura y la perversion no hacen nada bueno juntos. me mude oBligada a un pueblucho, pero no sabia que en ese pueblucho hiba a encontrar grandes amistades y el amor de mi vida con las que enfrentaria la secundaria de una forma loca y pervertida.  N/A: ESTE FANFIC ESTA ESCRITO POR 2 PERSONAS GIGI Y LILY MASEN CULLEN
1. Chapter 1 Yo!

Capítulo 1: YO!

Bella POV.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero odio ese nombre así que todos me dicen Bella. Tengo 16 años, tengo una hermanita llamada Alice Victoria pero a veces me gusta llamarla Vicky. Ella tiene 15 años pero vamos en el mismo año porque mis padres la adelantaron un año.

Soy alta mido 1.63 mi peloo es de color chocolate al igual que mis ojos y blah, blah, blah. Yo tengo todo lo que una chica necesita: padres que me cumplen mis estúpidos caprichos. Tengo dinero, mucho dinero, vivo en New York la mejor ciudad, estoy en la mejor escuela y tengo muchos amigos, mi mejor amiga Sofía una perra aunque es extraña es "mi amiga" pero bueno?.

Pero mi perfecta vidza se desvaneció solo porque mis papis están muy ocupados así que nos vamos a un pueblo, mejor dicho a un pueblucho con cerca de 3000 habitantes y nueva escuela perfecto! No podía haber algo mejor! (sarcasmo) y aquí estoy en un avión rumbo a Forks pero no sabía que me iba a encontrar con esto...


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi vida

Los personajes pertenescen a Stephanie Meyer, solo el drama es mio.

Capítulo 2: Mi vida

Angela POV.

Mi nombre es Angela Weber. Soy de tez blanca pero no al extremo, mi cabello es liso, castaño-oscuro y mido 1.58. Tengo 16 años y tengo un hermano que molesta mucho que se llama Emmet Weber, el tiene 17 años y va un año mayor que yo. Ninguna de sus amadas novias me a caído bien pero como ha amenazado de chocar mi carro mejor tratarlas bien aunque por dentro querer matarla. Mis padres son los mejores del mundo, me quieren, me dan todo lo que yo necesito y pido.

Hace un mes me acabo de mudar a un pueblecito que nunca sale el sol y siempre anda lloviendo; a mí no me gusta este lugar pero como mis padres tienen un negocio cerca y como no quieren que pierda clases, aquí estoy en un lugar llamado Forks. Como recompensa de mis padres me compraron un Ferrari FF 2012.

Yo soy un poco tímida pero extrovertida con mis amigos. Mi Bff es Alejandra, hace un mes que no la veo; ella sabe guardar bien los secretos pero a veces se molesta mucho.

El lunes es mi primer día de clases en cuarto año de secundaria...

Esta historia esta basada en hechos de la vida real solo que con otros personajes y un poco distorcionada.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bienvenida a Forks

**Cap 3  
>Bienvenida a forks<br>**

-Alice Victoria Swan! Llevas como una hora tomando fotos YA APAGA ESA MALDITA CAMARA!  
>- Renne no seas aburrida! No es hermoso el pueblo? Tú que dices bella. Me pregunto Alice<br>-es muy bonito. No estaba mintiendo de verdad tiene el clima perfecto siempre me gusto todo lo frío y húmedo  
>Estábamos saliendo de Port angels.<br>Ya casi llegamos! Dijo Charlie  
>Mientras Alice saltaba en su asiento tarareando el "súper remix" de Big time rush yo miraba por la ventana admirando el paisaje de mi nuevo hogar…<br>Ya paso un día desde que llegamos a forks la casa era la más grande en el pueblucho. Tenía 3 baños, piscina, 7 cuartos y el hermoso jardín era grañidísima. Tenia un buen presentimiento a veces los cambios son buenos.  
>¿Vicky crees que la escuela sea bonita?<br>- por supuesto! Estoy emocionada ya quiero que sea mañana!  
>- Bella que te vas a poner mañana?<br>- Bella que te vas a poner mañana? me gritaba  
>Alice emocionada.<br>Agg no lo se Alice lo que vea mañana me lo pondre! Conteste con tono aburrido  
>QUE? Sabes el montón de ropa que tenemos en el armario vas a durar como 5 horas buscando algo. Dijo ella usaba el plural porque todo lo compartíamos.<br>Arrgg! Gruñí no entiendo tu desesperación por la ropa creo que tienes como 100 ropa de cada color  
>-jaja no bella tengo 30 por color y 100 del color rosado y marca ROXY<br>OK... OK esta bien hermanita puedes escoger mi ropa para mañana pero no nada extravagante ni tampoco muy sencillo ósea normal OK…?  
>Okis bells<br>Bells… bells… me repetía yo en mi cabeza bells… solo había una persona que me llamaba así mi querido primo Jacob ya había pasado un año sin verlo y lo extrañaba.  
>Estaba leyendo un libro nuevo que supuestamente podía superar a twilight la mejor saga del mundo tenia que averiguar que tan bueno era ese maldito libro The hunger Games o los juegos del hambre por ahora el libro esta muy interesante no voy a mentir pero para mi los vampiros siguen siendo lo mejor.<br>Alice cantaba su canción favorita de "big time rush" OH OH OH ouuhh! Cantaba ya me estaba volviendo loca! Me estaba entrando la desesperación. Alice si no paras en este momento voy a terminar en el loquero de los CHUCHER digo RUSHER lo que sea.  
>Alice exploto en carcajadas pero luego se puso seria.<br>- un momento que dijiste? Chucher? Que es un chucher estas insultando a BTR cierto?  
>- Uppss esque mmm...…<p>

Bella, Alice bajen a la sala. Grito Charlie desde abajo  
>UF… salvada por la hermosa voz de mi papa<br>Bajamos y papá nos dijo que había una sorpresa en el jardín  
>Alice y yo salimos curiosas al jardín. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo<br>Eraa… era...  
>Jacob! grite y me lance a sus brazos me dio vueltas como una niña pequeña pero este no era el Jacob del año pasado este era grande y musculoso<br>Wooooee! Lobito dijo Alice que grande estas miniatura. Respondió Jacob  
>Jacob tenía 15 al igual que Alice<br>¿Pero que haces aquí Jackie?  
>Emm. Fue una sorpresa… no emm era-una sorpresa Ash SORPRESA! Vivo en forks<br>Que? Dijiste que? Vives en forks desde cuando  
>El año pasado por eso casi ni nos veíamos<br>Ahhh! Con razón… ahhhh te odio Jacob no me dijiste y yo sufriendo por que no te veía. ASSHH te voy a matar!  
>El día paso tranquilo con Alice y Jacob no las pasamos hablando sobre lo que habíamos echo el año pasado<br>Jacob y Alice van a la secundaria conmigo mañana el primer día de clases….

**N/A: HOLA SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS. **

**ESTA HISTORIA SE VA A PONER INTERESANTE MÁS ADELANTE, RECOMIENDENLA.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cena Familiar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo 4: Cena familiar**

Ángela POV.

Hoy a las 6:00 de la noche vamos a ir a cenar con mi familia; me dijeron que me esperaban en el restaurante The Star. Mientras se pasaba el tiempo yo me fui con mi hermano de compras para comprarme un buen vestido para esta noche. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial yo me puse a comprar y comprar sin fijarme en la hora. Al rato mi hermano practicamennte estaba llorando con la excusa: -Necesito comer, sino me llevas ahora mismo, caeré como un burro reventado-.

Lo llevé a comer porque necesitaba un esclavo, perdón, mi hermano para que me lleve las bolsas.

Nos fuimos a las 3:00 pm del mall. Nos fuimos en mi nuevo carroun Ferrari FF 2012. Mi hermano cuando estabamos en camino para la casa me dijo:-Para la próxima mátame antes de traerme de compras-.

-Siempre dices eso, pero siempre terminas vienendo- dije yo

-Esta vez lo digo en serio- dijo Emy.

-Míra, mejor cállate antes de que les diga a mis padres que rompiste las reliquia de los Weber- dije yo con maldad

-Te acompaño a donde quieras, pero nunca en tu vida le digas a mis padres eso- me dijo suplicante

-ok- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A los 30 minutos llegamos a la casa. Mi casa era muy grande para vivir solo 4 personas en ella. Es de color crema. Tiene 2 pisos. En el segundo piso tenemos 3 cuartos y uno mas de visitantes cada cuarto tiene su ropero y baño. Tenemos una enorme cocina y una enorme sala. Tenemos bastante patio mas una piscina y parrillada.

-Ángela Weber, no sé que estás pensando, pero ¡¿Dónde pongo tus malditas bolsas?-Dijo Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Emy, Emy, Emy ¿por qué será que no eres paciente?. Sólo súbeme las bolsas a mi cuarto-

Lo escuché maldiciendo algo así como -¿Por qué a mis padres no les basto con la luna de miel?- pero lo dejé pasar. Miré elreloj ya eran ¡las 5:00 pm! Me iba a morir.

Me bañé en el baño de mi cuarto y salí. Me puse unas bragas y un sostén blanco y un vestido rojo, debajo de las rodillas; me dejé el cabello liso y suelto. Me maquillé sutilmente y un brillo labial color rosa. Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras mi hermano estaba vestido con un saco y pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Él sólo se vestía así cuando en serio eran cosas importantes. Salimos de la casa yo cerré la puerta de la casa. Nos fuimos nuevamente en mi carro ya que Emy chocó su carro en una carrera para ver quien era el mejor en el volante y lo único bueno es que ganó. Pero mis padres lo tienen castigado sin arreglarle su amado Jeep.

Después de estar 15 minutos en completo silencio decidí poner una de mis canciones favoritas "Aléjate de Mí" de a los 45 minutos y ya mis padres nos estaban esperando en la entrada del mall. Apenas los ví los abrazé. Cuando llegamos al restaurante mis padres ya tenían una mesa apartada para nosotros cuatro. Luego comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco y me dijeron que no tuviera nervios que todo iba ir bien el primer día de escuela.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer nos fuimos a la casa. Cuando llegamos ya eran la 9:00pm y mis padres practicamennte nos obligaron a dormir.

Llegué a mi cuarto que era color crema (como toda la casa) me puse mi pijame y me cepillé los dientes. Como no tenía sueños creo que por los nervios me puse a ver que color pintaría mi cuarto y como lo decoraría con muebles nuevos y con un nuevo guaardarropas, pensando en eso me quedé dormida.

**N/A: PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS SI CREEN QUE ME LO MEREZCO.**

**A... Y QUIERO HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA: ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE DEBEMOS SEGUIR CON POV. ÁNGELA O ELIMINAMOS EL POV. ÁNGELA ? USTEDES DECIDEN.**

**: **Trataré de actualizar la más pronto posible gracias tus palabras me dan animo de seguir actualizando. Besos. **Adi lol: **Gracias.Trataré de actualizar prono. Besos.


	5. Empezando la locura

**Cap 5 **

**Empezando la locura **

Me desperté porque Alice me tiro de la cama porque sabia que si me despertaba como una persona normal no me iba a despertar, no estoy hablando de que no soy normal de que tengo 4 ojos o algo así es solo que no me levanta nada el despertador suena y suena y yo nada.

-Belly! Belly! Primer día de escuela, primer día de escuela! Gritaba Alice moviéndome los hombros y yo tirada en el piso.

Alice me recordaste a Nemo en la película de Disney, ella se empezó a reír esa película la veíamos hace unos años atrás era nuestra película favorita.

-Jajaja bueno a arreglarse. Dijo Alice terminando de reírse.

Salí del baño y empezó a jugar a " la Barbie bella"

Me arreglo con unos jeans ajustados y un suéter negro hemoso y zapatos medio altos, Alice estaba más abrigada, por el frío pero a mí nunca me afecto el frío.

-Vamos Alice! Grite desde abajo - ya voy y bajo las escaleras corriendo, entramos al garaje

-Alice cual vamos a elegir hoy ambas teníamos 2 carros cada una, Alice tenia el RANGE ROVER EVOQUE 2012 y el BUGATTI VEYRON y yo tenia mi AUDI A8l 2012 y el PORSHE CARRERA GT

Yo en el bugatti y tú? Pregunto

– en el Audi nos subimos e hicimos una mini-carrera llegamos en 15 minutos.

Busque mi primera hora "matemáticas" perfecto camine hasta mi salón me dijeron que me sentara, en frete Mio había una chica hola dijo con una hipócrita sonrisa

hola dije soy Jessica Stanley me empieza a hablar hasta que me aburre examine a los de la clase y lo vi

unos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cuerpo jodidamente sexy! Pero paso algo que no quería que pasara una chica se le acerca corriendo Edward! Y lo abraza

Mierda ocupado! Pensé, la perra y el hermoso Edward se sentaron atrás Mio.

Buenos días yo soy el profesor Luis Benítez y lo escribió en el pizarrón "vamos a presentarnos" empecemos por la primera fila todos se empezaron a presentar mientras que yo garabateaba en mi cuaderno.

Buenos días profesor!

Esa voz

Joven no se acostumbre a llegar tarde

Lo siento profesor, alce la cabeza y me encontre con Jacob.

Aaaah! Jacob grite y lo abrase

Uh! Dijeron algunos alumnos no me solte no me molestaba aunque estaba roja como una manzana.

Señorita puede por favor volver a su asiento dijo el profesor Luis, lo siento profe.

Jacob y yo nos sentamos en una mesa vacía

Y siguieron con las presentaciones el hermoso se presento Edward Cullen dijo y se sentó waoo que linda voz tiene pensé

Ángela Weber arrggh Creo que gruñí por que Jacob me miro raro, Jacob Black dijo, después seguía yo

Isabella Swan pero prefiero bella, gracias y me senté la clase termino y me dirigí a español y vi a Vicky bella! Grito saludándome con la mano, note que ella miraba mucho al chico Jasper hale.

Que pasa Alice? Pregunte se asusto y pego un saltito en su silla

Emm.. Nada bella, Alice! OK… ok… se rindió porque sabe que soy un poco manipuladora

Esque nose porque siento como si en el futuro ese chico fuera algo Mio es…como un presentimiento waooo ahora eres bruja, dije y se río, el chico es lindo pero no era mi gusto.

Deberías hablarle dije –lo crees? Pregunto -claro respondí –yo digo lo mismo para ti dijo decidida

Que? Es obvio que te gusta Cullen

Que? Pero… peroo… pe… peroo tu… como?..

Fui al baño y me asome a tu salón y vi como lo mirabas.

Ah! Yaa! Pero tiene novia! Dije molesta – pero quizás busque una amante dijo Alice graciosa.

Llego la hora del almuerzo Alice, Jacob, la hipócrita Jessica, un chico llamado Mike y yo nos sentamos juntos, Mike caía muy bien y parecía como si me estuviera coqueteando, Edward estaba sentado con la perra y 2 personas mas, empecé a joder a Alice molestándola con lo de Jasper y Alice dijo a bella le gusta… justo cuando iba a decir Edward le lanzo una hamburguesa y Alice me lo devuelve con un jugo de naranja empezamos a tirarnos cosas mientras que Jacob y Mike trataban de calmarnos. Le iba a lanzar a Alice un puño de spaghetti pero lo esquivo y le cayo justo en la cara a Edward quede en shock no sabia que hacer cuando…

Bum! Me cae ensalada con salsa mire y Edward estaba como evitando una sonrisa el maldito me había tirado ensalada odiaba la ensalada

Aaaah! grite maldito fue una… y un chico alto y fortachón que estaba sentado con ellos me interrumpió "GUERRA DE COMIDA" grita y todos empiezan a tirarse cosas.

Que esta pasando aquí? Grita la directora Stela

Uppss

quien empezó esto? Todos nos señalaron a mi a Edward, Alice, Jacob, Ángela y al chico fortachón emmet

Ustedes 6 síganme dijo la directora caminamos en silencio hasta su oficina

No los voy a marcar en sus hojas pero van a estar castigada toda la siguiente clase.

Ahora lo que creía que estaba mal se puso peor tenia que pasar una hora con Ángela la perra, Edward el maldito, emmet el que arruino todo, Alice la que empezó la maldita pelea bueno yo la empecé jodiendola pero si se hubiera quedado con el pico cerrado no lo hubiera dañado, Jacob el que no me paro cuando vio la pelea que se estaba formando y finalmente yo la estúpida que se enamora del hermoso el primer día de clases la pervertida y loca bella.

N/A: HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS COMO ESTÁN ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBIO MI AMIGA GIGI. ME IMAGINO QUE SE HABRÁN DE REIR CON NUESTRAS LOCURAS.

AMIGOS POR FAVOR PONGAN REVIEWS DIGANME SI LES GUSTA O NO Y EN QUE HAY QUE MEJORAR O CUAL HA SIDO SU PARTE FAVORITA DE ESTE CAP.

Y COMENTO ESTE FIC ESTÁ ESCRITO POR 2 PERSONAS LILY Y GIGI.

BESOS, LILY Y GIGI MASEN CULLEN.


	6. Chapter 6 comenzando denuevo

Cap 6

:

Ya hace un año que me había mudado a forks, pero aun no podia hacer muchos amigos.

Los pocos que tengo los puedo contar con los dedos y me sobran!

No digo que yo era el más odiado, no, de eso ya se encargo Jessica, pero es que la gente quería ser mi amiga para después decir lo que fue de mí en mi anterior escuela.

Los únicos amigos que tenía eran Jasper y rosalie hale. Al principio rosalie trato de ser mi novia pero no encajábamos.

Rosalie es hermosa no lo niego: es rubia, cuerpo escultural, curvas donde las debería tener, y cara angelical, ella parecia modelo. Pero no era mi tipo de chica.

Asíque ambos decidimos seguir solamente como amigos.

Jasper su hermano mellizo es mi mejor amigo, el es paciente y te da buenos consejos pero a veces cambia radicalmente a ser de Jasper el tierno a Jasper el loco.

Oh! Se me había olvidado que en esta escuela soy el capitán de football, la verdad soy bueno en todos pero el entrenador de football fue el primero quien me lo pidió y acepte y luego los demás profesores me estaban pidiendo que fuera también yo el capitán de: basketball, natación, beisball, football americano, etc.

Por eso dicen que soy "el guapo", las chicas me corretean por donde voy, desde que me persiguen he desarrollado un gran don y lo llamo "correr con disimulo" apenas noto que una chica va directo hacia empiezo a "correr con disimulo" por eso algunas personas me llaman "el brujo" por aparezco de la nada en un lugar. Jajaja

Mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos

Edward, ya párate que hoy es el primer día de clases- dijo

Ya voy! Mama dije gritando para que me escuchara.

Me pare de la cama, pesadamente, me bañe, cepille los dientes, me vestí con unos jeans digo yo que a la moda eran un poco ajustados, pero no eran de gay ni de pasa pasa noo looco me vestiría así como digo yo antes muerto que estar usando algo así jaja. Y un suéter azul oscuro y me peine el cabello como me gusta. Me despedí de mi mama y mi papa y me fui en mi carrito mi pobre monovolumen que estaba casi muerto aunque tenia el dinero para comprarme uno nuevo, me encantaba mi carrito era una antigüedad no tan valiosa pero servia.

Puta madre! De todas las materias me tenia que tocar matemáticas ay padre!

Entre al salón y de repente una chica me abrazo. Emmmjj este jodido día no podía ir peor! Pero me arrepentí era Ángela mi mejor amiga! Hace años que no la veía.

Ola angie como estas?

Bien y tu – respondió

Bien tiempo sin verte

Oh si y si que has cambiado dijo señalándome.

Jaja igual tu ya no usas lentes

No, ya uso lentes de contacto

Pero nos interrumpió el profesor luisito para que nos sentáramos

buenos dias soy su consejero y profesor de matemáticas

Soy Luis Benítez

Ahora ya que soy nuevo y no los conozco porque no nos presentamos.

Pero llego un chico y lo reconocí Jacob Black eso chuchon que siempre me ha caído mal, chica muy muy linda lo abraso a ella no la reconocía posiblemente seria una nueva

Uhhhh!

Señor Jacob no se acostumbre a llegar tarde a mi clase y señorita podría sentarse?

Todos se presentaron y me tocaba a mi dije Edward Cullen, angie se presento y seguía la linda chica.

Soy Isabella pero prefiero bella.- era tan linda y su nombre la describía completa.

Jacob Black- desde cuando Jacob se consiguió a una chica tan linda

La clase termino y empezaron las otras.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando se me acerco una chica.

Ola soy tanya, tu eres Edward mucho gusto dijo con una sonrisa que ella creía que era sexy.

Hay no esa tipa ya me callo mal, se nota que es una perrita faldera.

Ola.. emm… compermiso pero me tengo que ir dije tratando con todas mis ganas de no decirle que se largue para la mierda.

Oh! No sabia, bueno chao

Cuando iba con rosalie caminando me dijo

Se nota que es una perra que quiere que tu la folles. Jaja

Y tu que cuentas algo interesante hoy? Claro además de tanya?

Bueno en mi clase de mate hay una chica muy linda

Uuuuuuhhh tenemos que hablar dijo con emoción.

Y bueno yo encontré a mi chico perfecto dijo con una sonrisa ya sabes Edward hoy tenemos reunión en mi casa. Dijo alegremente

Si, señora dije con gesto militar.

Rosalie era una súper buena amiga.

Nos sentamos junto a Jasper, Ángela y emmet

Emmy! Volviste hermano dije este chico era súper gracioso como extrañaba a este loco note a rosalie un poco nerviosa cuando vio a emmet. Pero lo deje pasar

Ola Edward, me puedo sentar en esta mesa – pregunto denuevo la perra de tanya

Claro? Mi respuesta fue mas una pregunta

Y entonces tanya empezo a hablar de que era nueva y era de Alaska y blah blah blah

Cuando sucedió algo que no esperaba

Bella me tiro spaghetti! Me sentí confundido y enojado todo a la vez, lo que ni yo mismo esperaba es agarrar ensalada y devolvérsela, mierda que he hecho que mala educación pense pero al ver su cara de enojo no pude hacer mas que reirme.

Maldito! Iba a insultarme pero emmet dijo

Guerra de comida! Y empezó la guerra…

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Y toda la escuela sincronizadamente nos señalo a mi, a Ángela, bella, emmet, Jacob y a una pequeña duendecita que no se quien era.

Chucha! Que mal día

La directora nos dijo que no nos iba a marcar pero estábamos castigados la siguiente clase.

En mi idioma quedo en

No los marcare, niños entupidos pero me voy a acordar de esto y encontrare la forma de joderlos cuando sea posible.

Lo único bueno es que pasare la siguiente clase con la hermosa bella!


	7. sala de castigo feat edward

CAP.7

Sala de castigo Ft. Edward

Los 6 nos sentamos en las sillas de la sala de detención, pasaron como 5 minutos en silencio, pero me recordé como habíamos acabado todos aquí, lo cual me causo risa empecé a reírme todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero Edward "el hermoso" también se comenzó a reír conmigo, no me sorprendió que el culpable de gritar "guerra de comida" el payaso de emmet le siguiera la corriente a Edward, luego todos rieron.

-oye lo siento por lo del spaghetti le dije a Edward mirando a esos hermosos y se me pusieron las mejillas rojas y el me sonrío y creo que me comenze a marear? Que me pasa? Me estoy volviendo loca! Concéntrate bella!

y yo por lo de la ensalada. Me hizo recordar que estaba totalmente molesta con el, odiaba mucho la ensalada, mire mi ropa y estaba toda sucia al igual que la de Edward que tenia una enorme mancha roja de salsa de spaghetti, en ese hermoso suéter azul que resaltaba su fuerte pecho me daba ganas de… ahhhh? Bella que te ocurre? En que estoy pensando?

Decide mejor no mirarlo, iba a terminarme lanzándome a el delante de todo el salón.

Mire a mi hermanita que parecía que estuviera peleando con emmet.

Que estúpido como vas a decir que one direction es mejor que Big time rush? Dijo Alice

Mira enana-pinguina-pulgarcita yo nose de eso yo soy hombre! Para mi Big time rush son todos unos gays al igual que one direction.

La pobre Alice casi le da un ataque empezó a ponerse roja, a respirar agitado y un ojo le parpadeaba.

Hay! Alice dije con tono de desaprobación. No hiba a mentir me encantaba what makes you beautiful de one direction pero nunca se lo he dicho a alice se que si le dijo me quema como la historia del gato que le echaron gasolina y lo incendiaron.

Bells! Me mato! Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y hundió su cabecita en la silla.

Saque mi ipod y puse mi hit list de canciones

Que escuchas? Pregunto una aterciopelada voz atrás de mí que en el primer día ya me la conocía de memoria.

Lo mire y a una velocidad vampírica me quito un audífono, aguante la respiración.

Woo! Waiting for the end de Linkin park- dijo

La conoces? Pregunte como tonta

Si es mi grupo favorito-contesto

Este hombre no podía ser mas perfecto!

Y ocurrió algo inesperado empezó a cantar la letra de la canción con una hermosa voz.

Y le seguí la corriente y comenzamos a cantar

Esto no podía pasarme a mi! Estaba cantando mi canción favorita con Edward Cullen!

Luego cambiaron las canciones a my Chemical romance-the Black parade y helena luego "cobra starship" que era un grupo que me encanta porque mezcla muchos géneros juntos- you make me feel feat. Sabi, sexy and i Know it de lmfao y party rock anthem y muchas mas.

El hit list termino y nos comenzamos a reír.

Mire a Jacob que estaba hablando con Ángela y me sonreía y guiño un ojo y eso significaba que sabia mi secreto la perra de Ángela me miraba a mi y a Edward y nos miro por un largo tiempo y luego desvío la mirada.

Oye una pregunta porque te gustan el pop y el rock juntos? Ósea pasas de heavy metal a fresita- me pregunto Edward

esque lo que pasa es que soy bipolar jajja no mentira no se esque soy de ambos teams me encanta uno pero también me gusta el otro es como si no tuviera preferido.- le explique

Que es teams? Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Bueno teams es equipos en español, por ejemplo yo soy team Robert pattinson, team vampiros y team peeta el de los juegos del hambre y obviamente team TwiLight jaja

Sabes dicen que me parezco mucho a robert pattinson?

Jajaja me reí

Jajaja de que te ríes?

Tu, Robert pattinson jajajaja aunque Edward tenia un gran parecido a Rob nooo! Claro que no jjaja

Sonó la campana y me despedí de Edward

Vi mi horario y me tocaba lo peor de todo gimnasia

Me fui a los vestidores y empecé a cambiarme me estaba amarrando los cordones de las zapatillas y pensando en la hermosa hora de detención y como paso de ser una pesadilla a un…

Hola! Dijo una chica alta de pelo negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

Que mierda! Esta hija de puta! Como se atreve a interrumpir mis pensamientos así por así

Ola! Conteste

Me encanta tu nombre bueno aunque no es tu nombre si no tu apodo "bella" se escribe como bella de belleza pero se pronuncia vela

Tiene que ver algo de belleza en italiano cierto?

Solo asentí con la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos

Waaao! Esta chica si habla- pensé

Mi nombre es Julie Anne

Julian- dije

Noooo! Julie- Anne separado!

Tu nombre también es lindo Julie, se le acerco una chica un poco mas bajita llamada carmen

Ambas me agradaron mucho hablábamos mientras la profesora llegara

Me sorprendió que a Julie le gustara la música k-pop korean music, cosa que no se veían todos los días me menciono algunos grupos como 2ne1- girls generation- super junior- wonder girls y un montón, le gusta el anime y lo dibuja. También me sorprendió todas las cosas que tenia en común con carmen.

Y note que también me tocaba clases con Edward que estaba hablando con tanya esa perra prostituta que se nota que es una callejera. Lo salude y me respondió igual

Ya le hablaste a Edward? Dijo Julie

Si porque? Pregunte

Es raro el no habla con casi nadie lo llaman "el solitario" y también "el brujo"

El brujo?

Si porque aparece y desaparece en un lugar así de la nada.

Dijo mirándome con los ojos abiertos

Ya no parece tan solitario dije

No supongo que cambio

Te gusta? Pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados mirándome con malicia

Si es lindo- admití

No se porque pero le tengo confianza a Julie y a carmen.

Quieres que le pregunte si tiene novia?

Ja ja ja hazlo la rete

Ok. Se fue caminando hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio donde estaba el, cuando ya le faltaba un poco para llegar entre en pánico de verdad lo iba a hacer?

Ayyy! Dios va a pasar su pena…

Nooooooooooooo! Grite a todo pulmón y con una mano hacia como la señal de STOP. Julie me escucho y se alejo de el y regreso hasta donde estábamos

No lo hagas! Le ordene

Llego la profesora Odilia una señora con cara de amargada.

Jugamos basketball al menos no era football que ese me volvía una tonta patischuecas todos jugaban y yo trataba de evitar la pelota.

Entonces vi que la pelota se dirigía justo para mi cara, cerré los ojos esperando el gran golpe que nunca llego, abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con un ángel un ángel de hermosos ojos verdes.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Día bipolar

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con un ángel de hermosos ojos verdes.

Edward tenia la pelota agarrada con las 2 manos justo delante de mi cara, al verlo tan cerca mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

estas bien? Pregunto

-mmm...… si eso creo ehh… Gracias le dije sonriendo

-no hay porque preciosa –

-Ahhh! Perfecto ni siquiera la pelota me golpeo y ya estoy alucinando Edward me había dicho preciosa! DIOS padre omnipotente cúbreme!

-Edward me miro con cara avergonzada

-bueno chao - dijo despidiéndose

-solo respondí con un gesto con la mano

Y ahora que había echo mal?

-Que paso chola? –dijo Julie divertida

El solitario te salvo!

Olvídalo estúpida –dije

Julie me miro triste

No Julie es que en mi anterior colegio nosotras bueno mis amigas nos llamábamos perra, estúpido, HP, etc. pero no significa nada, es mas como un halago jaja

Ahh! Bueno esta bien idiota –dijo Julie riéndose

No aguante y también me reí

Esta chica es rápida –pensé

La clase termino y me despedí de Julie y carmen

Me vestí y Salí en la puerta estaba Edward mirando el piso un poco nervioso.

Pensé en salir e ignorarlo pero me detuvo

Bella! Dijo

Ah! Si que pasa?

Mmm… mmm… sí!

Que clase te toca?

Biología y a ti?

Literatura –contesto

A la mierda!

Que paso?

Em… no es que me gusta mucho la literatura y por culpa del castigo perdí esa clase.

Oh! Cuanto lo siento

En el camino encontramos a la perra de Ángela y Jacob que venían hablando muy felices

Bella! Grito Jacob y me cargo dándome vueltas

Mire a Edward y nos estaba mirando con rabia?

Angie que te toca!

Biología –respondió sonriendo

Me mordí la lengua para no gritar! Me tocaba con la perra! De Ángela

Ahh! Te toca con bella, que bueno –estúpido Edward con su estúpido culo y con su estúpida sonrisa que me mata.

Jacob y a ti?

Ah! Literatura

A Jacob le tocaba con Edward!

Que suerte si fuera y yo y que mala suerte para el.

Jajaja y a ti te toca con Edward

Ambos nos fuimos con quien respectivamente nos tocaba clases.

El viaje con Ángela fue en silencio

Entramos a la clase de biología y la profe nos indico que nos sentáramos juntas.

Profeeee! Grito una chica pequeña y morena

Flor! Dijo la profesora contenta

Preferencia –pensé

Flor y una chica blanca, mediana con lentes se sentaron en frente de nosotras.

Belly! Dijo Mike

Mickey! Dije –Mike era muy gracioso y tenia un poco de coquetería era lindo pero no era mi gusto.

Mi gusto era tipo Edward

Ola soy flor dijo mirándonos y ella es María adilene dijo señalando a la chica mas blanca.

Yo soy Isabella pero me puedes llamar bella y ella es Ángela.

Ella es la profesora gypsella tiene sus momentos de relajo así como los que cabrea, pone los exámenes fáciles pero siempre hay una pregunta que la daña todo.

Ahh y la pueden buscar en Facebook y en Twitter como "gipsy tu mami"

Abrí la boca en una o, esta chica flor se nota que es una de esas racas Cool

Ángela estaba atónita pareciera que fuera a explotarle los ojos en cualquier momento, por tan abiertos que los tenia.

Mike en cambio casi se ahoga con la risa

Jajaja floppy no puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso todavía.

Y la pueden identificar por su foto de perfil sale en la playa con un bikini rojo sangre y con una pose muy sexy.

Mire a la pobre señora que aparentaba unos 55 o 57 años mire a flor y me comencé a reír.

Ángela seguía atónita me di cuenta que esta perra era una santa.

Se acabo el chiste y decidí hablarle a Ángela

Ángela como estas?

Bien bella gracias

Cual es tu color-música-flor y animal favorito –quería saber mas sobre esta perra

Dudo por un momento y luego dijo firmemente

Rosado fuerte, reguetón, el papo y perros –contesto

Y los tuyos?

Depende de mi estado de animo mis colores favoritos por ahora son:

Morado, negro , rosado fuerte, azul oscuro y bronce ah verde.

Me di cuenta que el azul oscuro por la camisa de Edward, el bronce por su cabello y el verde por sus ojos hipnotizantes.

Música: rock y pop, flor el clavel y las rosas y animal los conejos y los gatos.

Me miraba como analizando lo que dije y luego sonrío

Que ocurre? Pregunte

No, no es nada es solo que te pareces mucho a Edward

A Edward, Edward Cullen?

Si –contesto

En que sentido?

Bueno ambos no pueden elegir en total una cosa favorita y el también se guía según su estado de animo por ejemplo hoy me dijo que su color favorito era chocolate oscuro como el de tus ojos dijo señalándome y negro

Jaja no podía ser que Edward también se haya guiado según también lo que yo tenia puesto jaajaja noo

Espere a que dijera algo mas pero no lo hizo, la clase termino tranquila.

A la salida me encontré con Alice y Jacob

Alice se estaba riendo por yo no se que que le mostró Jasper.

Nosotras siempre esperábamos un rato porque nos daba pereza ir a casa

Los hermanos hale se unieron con nosotros, Alice y japer note que ya se notaban muy contentos waaao la pixie me gano! Arrgg

Emmet venia casi saltando con una hermosa sonrisa

Hola dijo mirando a rosalie con cara de "sexy symbol"

Ho-hola contesto un momento tu eres rosalie hale? Tu no estabas en la escuela CECSA en kinder?

Si –contesto

Yo soy Isabella Swan! Del kinder A

Oh por Dios! Eres tu?

Si rose soy yo

No puedo creerlo rosalie era mi mejor amiga en el jardín de niños pero en primer grado se fue del colegio

Aaaahh! Rose! Grito Alice aunque Vicky no conocía a rosalie por que ella no fue a kinder se lo salto por su súper inteligencia recuerdo que un dia rosalie fue a mi casa y conoció a Alice.

Ok creo que me perdí de algo –dijo Jasper

Ahuevado no te acuerdas de bella ella era mi mejor amiga.

Emm nop… contesto Jasper

Aunque yo tampoco lo recuerdo mucho porque el estaba en kinder B.

Ahh la niñita esa con cara de malcriada con quien jugabas.

Ey! Dije

Jajaja mentira bella si me acuerdo de ti

Vi que Edward venia caminando de una manera muy extraña

Ola dijo un poco agitado por su forma de caminar

Edward mira mira! Es bella

Me miro con cara de extrañado

Se supone no? Respondió con una sonrisa torcida

si pero ella esta estaba en el jardín de niños conmigo dijo rosalie sonriendo

ah si que bueno

en eso venia Julie y Ángela caminando riéndose

ja! La perra es amiga de Julie y a mi que me coma el monstruo.

Ola bella! Dijo Julie y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Ola Ángela salude

Bella! Dijo

Bells, bells busca en tu cell el video

Que video?

El video de las 100 maneras de morir

Saque mi último modelo de android y lo busque en youtube ahora pon la parte 3

Empezó el caso numero 44 de un chico que sufrio sobredosis de drogas y lo estaban trasladando de sala en una camilla de ruedas

Y entonces en medio del pasillo empieza a gritar

WIIIIIUUUUU WIIIIUUUU WIIIIIIIUUUU! WIIIIIUUUU! WIIIIUUU! WIIIIIUUU! Sonaba como una ambulancia luego empezó a mover el brazo en círculos por enzima de su cabeza y seguia gritando luego gritaba pep pep pep Piau piiuu piiuu como una alarma de carro

Waoo se notaba que estaba drogado y al rato murió

Las risas no paraba, y Alice nose si era su plan de conquista a Jasper o que de verdad le daba risa porque casi estaba tirada en el piso y emmet parecía como si estuviera soltando miles de graznidos en lugar de reírse.

Ángela no se reía tanto como nosotros y Edward me miraba? Nooo sigo afectada por el casi golpe

Hay Jasper ya cansas con ese video! Me lo has puesto yo que se cuantas veces! Dijo rosalie

Jajaja pero aun te sigues riendo contesto jasper

Eso sii jaja.

Alice y yo nos teníamos que ir porque se iban a preocupar en casa y en esta mierda de pueblo no se puede decir que había tranque ya que no hay ni casi habitantes y menos carros

Vamos Alice! Grite

Pero ella seguía riéndose

Asíque era hora del plan B

Me acerque y le hice cosquillas de una vez se puso seria y me miro aburrida vamos –dijo

Eso siempre funcionaba con Alice –pensé

Todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas cosa que era cierto

Me despedí de todos cuando me iba a despedir de Edward el se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla sentí una rara corriente eléctrica que me inundaba de calor por todo el cuerpo y luego salio corriendo.

Toda la tarde me la pase como zombie pensando en Edward y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward y dudo que sea la última…

-diccionario:

Chola: que no sabe nada ( palabra panameña)

Ahuevado: que anda como estúpido por ahí

Culo: trasero o pene del hombre

Cabrea: molestar

Que tal va el fic plis comenten el siguiente cap es pov edward y esta escrito una parte por mi bueno las partes mas vulgares son mias lo demas es de Lily yo le di la idea y ella lo redacto. Que quieren que pase para mas adelante?

Voy a tratar de actualizar los miércoles o si no martes o jueves esten atentas


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 10:

Edward POV:

Conducí hasta mi casa que quedaba más o menos a 20 minutos de la escuela. No tenía ni un solo pensamiento después de que Bella me besara en la mejilla. Sé que eso no es gran cosa, ni tampoco que vamos a tener 5 hijos y nos vamos a casar pero ahora me siento confundico porque Jacob es su novio; pero a lo mejor ella me besó sin la intensión y yo estoy pensando cosas que no son. El viaje a casa se hizo más corto que loque quisiera. Me bajé de mi carro y saqué las llaves de mi casa. Abrí lentamente la puerta, entré sigilosamente para que nadie notara mi llegada; iba cerrando la puerta

-¿Por qué tan sigiloso?- me dijo Carlisle

estuve a punto de soltar las llaves pero me limité a decir: -Es que no quería despertarlos, como ustedes a esta hora siempre están dormidos-

-Bueno no importa ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?-

-Bien-

-Y... ¿encontraste alguna chica linda?- definitivamente sí pero ya tiene novio pensé

-Sí-

-Acuérdate de usar condón-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Edward no te hagas, además no tienes que comprarlos te los voy a regalar. Están en mi mesa de noche-

-Bueno, no tenía pensado...-

-No digas, si quieres te doy consejos, acuérdate que soy doctor... general- dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Ahhhh, y si no te gustan los normales también tengo de sabores, a Esme le gusta el de fresa- Me dijo Carlisle.

Me dio un ataque de tos. Por Dios, no quiero saber la vida personal de nadie y menos la de mi mamá.

-Te puedo decir algunas posiciones muy placenteras, vamos a la biblioteca para que te presten el libro de Kamasutra, ya lo he leído varias veces y siempre descubro cosas buenas- dijo Carlisle totalmente excitado.

Cambiar de tema sería lo mejor.

Oye, Angie regresó-

-Ahhh, es ella a quien quieres follar-

-Carlisle voy a llamar a Jasper para salir-

-Ok, pero acuérdate dee lo que te dije-

-Bueno, voy a estar en mi cuarto, si me necesitas-

Salí de la sala, traumado de la charla que tuve con Carlisle. Caminé hasta mi cuarto y me puse los audífonos, me acosté en mi cama. Creo que estaba dormido porque escuché decir a Esme:

-Mira está dormido vamos al cuarto...-

Cuando me desperté ya había pasado una hora y tenía los audífonos puestos.

Busqué mi celular en mi mesita y en mi cama pero no estaba y me acordé que lo había dejado en la sala después de la extraña charla. Caminé hacia la sala y de pronto escuché un horrible grito que provenía del cuarto de mis papás; fui lentamente hacia el cuarto y abrŕ un poco la puerta, vi a Esme en cuatro y

Carlisle atrás de ella. Se nota que le gustaba a ambos porque Esme gemía muy alto y Carlisle gruñía como un tigre para agarrar a su presa.

Definitivamente tengo que irme de esta casa antes de que Carlisle me ponga a hacerlo con Esme.

Llame a Jasper:

-Ey, Edward ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero hablar; que tal si nos vemos en Port Ángeles-

-Bueno, pero que sea una charla de chicos-

Salí de la casa vestido igual como fui a la escuela y me pasé la mano por el pelo para tratar de peinarlo un poco. Saqué la llave de mi carro, desactivé la alarma y entré. Conducí más o menos 45 minutos y llegué al mall de Port Ángeles. Pero me acordé que yo no le dije a Jasper en que sitio lo encontraría. Lo llamé unas cinco veces pero me caía en mensaje de voz.

Pensé en buscarlo por todo el mall pero demoraría todo el día. Me puse a pensar: Si yo fuera Jasper ¿Donde iría?.

¿En el cine?No. ¿En la comida?No creo. ¿En la ropa?Emm no. ¿En los videojuegos?Lo más probable.

Caminé hacia allá y lo encontré en la entrada de un almacén con cara preocupada.

-Ey, Jasper ¿Qué te pasa?- Parece que no me había visto porque se sobresaltó un poco.

-Bueno ya no tengo celular-

-Con razón no me contestabas y ¿Qué pasó?-

-Estaba chateando con... alguien-¿Quién será ese alguien? pensé yo.

-Vino un niñoo como de 8 años, agarró el celular y lo tiró al piso con fuerza, saltó encima de el celular 5 veces y luego se fue gritando:- Nahuel, Reneesme, Ana, María, Victor, me deben B/. 20.00 cada uno-

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le hiciste nada?- pregunté

-¿Qué le iba a hacer?: ¿Pegarle en la cara?, ¿Amenazarlo diciendo que lo iba a castrar? Ó ¿que nunca iba a tener un orgasmo? Dime TÚ ¿Qué hubieras hecho?-

-La verdad es que nada-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Qué opinas sobre Alice?-

-¿Alice?¿la hermana de Bella?- pregunté- ¿En qué sentido?

-En todos-

-Bueno... ella es muy bonita y bastante... hiperactiva- dije yo confundido

-Te voy a decir la verdad, ella me gusta y cada vez que la veo me excito y tengo que ir al baño a masturbarme; Nunca me había pasado eso con ninguna chica, con María quien fue mi primera vez lo hacíamos todas las noches y con una posición diferente y en un lugar diferente: por ejemplo el lunes lo hacíamos en la regadera yo me sentaba y ella se sentaba encima mío;

El martes poníamos una película porno y ella me masturbaba oralmente y yo le follaba esa garganta hasta lo más profundo y no sabes lo excitante de ver su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras me daba placer, pero a veces tenía problema que no me excitaba pero con Alice ella me excitaba hasta con la ropa puesta.

Jasper esperó que yo dijera algún comentario pero como no le respondía dijo:

-Edward me acompañas al sex shop para comprarme algo que calme esta excitación-

Mi respuesta no me la esperaba, ni yo: Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, encendí el motor y puse una velocidad alta para llegar a casa. Me puse a pensar: ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?¿Se está volviendo loco el mundo?¿Todos los días será igual?

Llegué en 30 minutos a casa apagué mi carro y me fui directamente a mi cuarto. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue como Jacob miraba a Bella con tanta ternura.

A la semana después de el primer día de escuela todo pasaba normal: Carlisle casi ni me hablaba, Bella y Jacob siempre andaban juntos en todo, Angie,Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet se sentaban conmigo en el almuerzo.

Lo único que si me estaba cansando es que cada vez que quería hablar con Bella, Jacob siempre estaba al lado de ella; así que ahora ni siquiera me acerco a hablarle a ella excepto en proyectos o cosas que el profesor nos asigna juntos.

Yo también quiero darle celos a ella pero no se con quien...

-Hola pareciera que no estuvieras aquí-me dijo Ang; ya se me había olvidado que ella estaba passeando conmigo

-Aaaaahh, Angela me asustaste- espera Angela ... Angela ella es quien le voy a decir mi plan de darles celos a Bella.

-Angela ¿Me ayudaria en uno de mis planes?-

- Dime ¿Que pasa?-

- Bueno quiero darles celos a Bella – yo si se los puedo decir a ella; ella es como mi hermana.

-Ok-

-Cambiando de tema, ya que estamos en el mall ¿por qué no vamos al cine?-

- Esta bien y ¿Desde cuando comienza el plan?-

-Desde mañana: Lunes. Aahh, y se me había olvidado decirte que mañana te voy a recoger a tu casa para ira la escuela-dije- a las 6:30 está bien-

-Claro "mi amor" -dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra; ella no aguantó la risa y se hechó a reír al igual que yo.

Mañana será un nuevo día y comenzará mi nuevo plan...

**N/A: Hola a todos ! soy yo una de las creadoras de esta historia: Lily. Esta es una de mis pocas veces que yo escribo en n/a porque como no tengo internet mi amiga Gigi es la que tiene que subir el capítulo. **

**Espero que esta historia les esté gustando. Por favor si creen que nos lo merecemos dejen reviews. **

**Y también quiero que cuando alguien cumpla años por favor nos lo digan en sus reviews =) .**

**Nos leemos pronto... besos y abrazos de parte de Lily y Gigi.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

Bella POV.

Estaba cabrada, cabrada, cabreada ya había pasado una maldita semana desperdiciada! con el hermoso de Edward que no habla y anda para arriba y para abajo con Ángela!

Edward cambió mucho el segundo día y Emmet, Jasper, Julie, todos cambiaron! Llegue a la conclusión que el segundo día todos cambian porque el primer día las personas no eran los que parecían

Todavía recuerdo lo que paso :

**Flashback:**

_Me desperté feliz pensando en lo dispuesta que estaba para conquistar a Edward el segundo día de escuela. Me vestí más como mi verdadero estilo: unos jeans apretados simples, un sweater y zapatillas converse negras._

_Llegamos al instituto y Alice salió disparada para hablar con Jasper y yo me quede tranquila esperando a Edward, saqué mi super goma de mascar favorita que al principio era ácida y luego dulce lo malo es que era un poco duro al principio; empezé a masticarla suavemente y luego…_

_-Hola Bella – Dijo emmet como si nois conociéramos desde hace miles de años cuando solo llevábamos un día de conocidos, pero entonces me dió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me sorprendió y quede escupiendo el chicle y le calló en la cabeza a Jasper iba a disculparme pero Jasper empezó a correr en círculos y a decir:_

_-¡Quítenmelo!, ¡quítenmelo! –_

_Y agitaba las manos sobre su cabeza miré a Emmet y se estaba riendo y grabando la escena con su celular. Pasaron como 3 minutos y Jasper saco una tijera y empezó a cortarse el pelo, desesperado. Cuando termino de cortarse, el chicle que le quedaba lo tiró al piso y lo pisó 5 veces! ¡5 veces! ¡mi cara era un poema!_

_Luego de pisar el chicle se miró su zapato y ¡se le había pegado el chicle!, empezó a gritar de nuevo y tiró su zapato a la calle._

_Dio un gran suspiro pero luego reaccionó y dijo:_

_-¡Mi zapato!, ¡Mi zapato! - y se fue saltando en un pie a buscar el zapato. _

_Regresó más tranquilo y se quitó el chicle._

_Emmet rompió a reirse, empezo a arrastrarse en el piso y se sobaba la panza._

_Yo todavía no reaccionaba. En eso llegó Edward._

_-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó extrañado _

_-Edward, Edward no lo vas a creer -Dijo Emmet_

_-¿Por qué tanta risa ?- preguntó Jasper -¡No entiendo!-dijo_

_-¿Acaso no te acuerdas?- preguntó Emmet_

_-No, solo que pisé un chicle y que luego me lo estaba quitando-_

_-¿Sólo eso?-dijo Emmet algo sorprendido_

_-Sí- contestó Jasper_

_Pues mira… Emmet sacó su celular y le enseñó a Edward y a Jasper el video; Edward miró a Jasper con cara de susto y Jasper preguntó:_

_-¿Que me dio?-_

_-Jajaja… ey Jasper diste 5 pisadas! Al igual que el niño loco de mall- dijo Edward_

_No entendía nada, ¿que niño loco?_

_De repente se le pusieron los ojos negros a Jasper_

_-¡Ay nooo! ¡Ay noooo! ¡Es una maldición! ¡Estoy maldito! ¡es la MALDICION DE LAS 5 PISADAS!-_

_-¡ALEJENSE! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡VAYANSE!- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo y haciendo una cruz con sus brazos_

_-¡VAYANSE!-_

_-¡USTEDES NO PERTENECEN AQUÍ!-_

_-¡USTEDES NO SON DE DIOS! ¡NO SON DE DIOS!-_

_-¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! ¡DEMONIOS!-_

_Y empezó a rezar y un padre nuestro y seguía haciendo la cruz con sus brazos y señalando hacia el cielo_

_OK ahora si enloqueció pensé, Emmet, Edward y yo teníamos la boca abierta en una gran o _

_-JASPER YA TRAQUILIZATE! NO HAY NINGUNA MALDICION –le dije _

_-¡Ooooooohhh! ¡Siii claro que siiii! ¡TU Y TU MALDITO CHICLE! ¡SON UNOS DEMONIOS INFERNALES!- Dijo respirando con dificultad -_

_En eso llego alice _

_-EY! QUE PASO CHICOS- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa _

_-¡MALDITA!, ¡MALDITA!-_

_-¡QUE ME HICISTE BRUJA!-_

_-¡TUUUU!Y TUS MALDITOS ENCANTOS EXCITANTES- decía Jasper_

_-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Encantos exitantes? ¿De que demonios habla?_

_-¡YOOOO LO SABIA! ¡LO SABÍA! NADIE, NADIE PUEDE SER TAN TIERNA,LINDA ,INTELIGENTE, DULCE Y EXCITANTE AL MISMO TIEMPO- seguía diciendo Jasper_

_-¡Ayyy DIOS!-Dijo ahora Edward _

_Alice quedó en shock_

_-Mmm, gracias, bueno, creo- dijo ella_

_-¡MALDITA!, ¡MALDITA!, ¡MALDITA!-_

_-Jasper Bryan Hale, ¿¡Qué haces!- Gritó Rosalie _

_Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella y practicamente nos empujó para poder pasar_

_-La mami al rescate- Dijo Emmet _

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Jasper dijimos que esto no iba a volver a pasar! ¡La última vez tuviste complejo de gato porque te regalaron a tu perrito Mumú! ¿Tomaste tus medicinas hoy?-Dijo Rosalie_

_-¡Ay! Ya vienes con tus...-_

_Entonces Rosalie le dio una sonora cachetada._

_-¡¿Rosalie? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuando llegaste?- Dijo Jasper sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Rosalie le abrazó maternalmente sobandole el pelo _

_-ti ti ti ti -Dijo Rose haciendo un sonido con la lengua -pobrecillo el tiene un problema-_

_-¿De que hablas Rose?- Pregunto Jasper_

_-Nada, hermanito, nada- Dijo Rose _

**Fin del flashback **

Después del loco ataque de Jasper no volvió a pasar nada más sobre "la maldición de las 5 pisadas"

Rosalie nos contó que de chiquito se había caído de la cama, dice que ese ataque menor de epiléptico no le da hace varios años

Rosalie y Emmet rompieron el record de pareja en un día después de que ella me dijo que la misma noche del primer día se acostaron y ahora son novios.

Alice y Jasper tuvieron una conexión después del ataque de Jasper, mi hermana me ganó! Que mierda.

Edward el maldito hermoso no hace nada más que estar con Ángela cada vez que me le acercó se aleja y no me habla.

Ahora estoy más decidida que lo voy a conquistar y hoy comienza mi plan…

**N/A. Lily: hola chicos (as) ¿como están? Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo y Gigi lo disfrutamos. Este capítulo le pertenece a mi amiga Gigi *ella si sabe hacer reír a la gente ¿verdad?* Chicos (as) dejen reviews por favor. Hay bastantes personas que leen esto y no ponen reviews. Eso me da a entender que no les gusta nuestra historia.**


	11. pintura, celos y amor

**Cap 11 **

**-Alice ya me voy! Dije tocando su puerta **

**-Que? Porque! Tan temprano! Y yo? – grito ella desde adentro **

**-mmm… bueno es que… es que tengo examen! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para decirle la verdad quería ver a Edward **

**-además tu tienes tu carro no? **

**-si pero lo mas posible es que venga Jasper por mi**

**-ahh entonces no hay problema, chaoooo**

**-pero bella… fue lo ultimo que escuche porque Salí corriendo bajando las escaleras y cuando estaba en el ultimo… OUCH! Me tropecé con mis propios pies como siempre, quede con la cara en el piso.**

**-bella estas bien? Pregunto René desde la cocina **

**-si- conteste parándome. **

**-chao mama y eche a correr denuevo hacia el garaje **

**-abrí la puerta del auto, me coloque el cinturón, toque el botón para que se abriera la puerta para poder salir y no abría.**

**-pip- pip-pip y nada **

**-pip-pip-pip-pip-pip-pip! Lo empecé a tocar desesperadamente y nada **

**-Chucha madre! Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grite empecé a tocar la bocina del auto **

**Papa! Grite mas fuerte.**

**-que! Que paso? Bella estas bien? Bajo mi padre corriendo con una pistola en la mano y unos boxers de avioncitos.**

**-voy a fingir que no vi eso- dije **

**-que quieres bella? **

**-estoy atrapada! Dije molesta **

**-waaoo gran alboroto-dijo Charlie **

**-chiquilla de mierda! Oí que murmuro mi papa por lo bajo y otra cosa mas…**

**no le dije nada, porque por general Charlie no esta de buen humor cuando lo levantan temprano.**

**se fue hasta la maquina y le dio un golpe. Dale ahora-dijo **

**apreté el botón y la puerta se abrió rápidamente **

**-gracias papi te quiero- le dije a mi papa para después salir volando por la carretera **

**-wwwwuuu! Puse mi cancion que me ponia de buen humor i sexy and i know it **

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**_

_**Everybody stops and they staring at me**_

_**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it**_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'm sexy and I know it **_

_**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...**_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**Girl look at that body **_

_**I work out**_

**Comencé a cantar a todo volumen **

**Llegue al instituto Saludando a todo el mundo **

**Vi a emmet que le estaba bailando a Rosalie un baile todo loco y hacia muecas raras con la cara y rosalie se reía. Los salude a ambos**

**Pero no encontraba a Edward por ningún lugar y lo encontré pero hubiera deseado no haberlo echo **

**Estaba a una esquina del estacionamiento con Ángela abrasado y ambos se reían. **

**Sentí como mi corazón se rompió, hubiera jurado que creí haberlo escuchado.**

**Ósea siempre andaban juntos pero nunca demostraban su afecto…**

**-ola bella como estaaaas? Fue disminuyendo el sonido de su voz **

**Lo mire y Jacob estaba a mi lado con cara de miedo **

**-Y ahora que carajo te pasa Jacob! Le grite **

**-Pu…pues a ti que carajo te pasa? Llegue feliz a saludarte ya que estabas ahí parada en mitad del instituto en shock como misma pordiosera que no sabe que comer si la basura del lado izquierdo o el derecho, y cuando vi tu cara me asuste estaba completamente desfigurada y te connosco se que cuando tienes esa cara eso no trae nada bueno, grito el con cara molesta **

**-sorry jake es solo que me arruinaron la mañana **

**-es Cullen cierto? Pregunto **

**-si es por el maldito Cullen! Conteste **

**Las clases pasaron muy… muy lento para mi humor de mierda **

**En el almuerzo estábamos los de siempre rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Julie, Jacob, Ángela y Edward **

**A veces se acercaban Mike, Jessica, María adilene, flor, ana mercedes ella me caía muy bien era como decirlo…amble y tierna. **

**Aahh cierto también la mendiga de tanya se acercaba a insinuársele a Edward con sus pechugones de mentira y sus labios como si acarabara de comer pollo con grasa del pio pio como dice mi papa.**

**Estaba hablando con Jacob sobre la "escuela cultural" la clase que tu podías elegir libremente podían ser música, teatro, danza, canto, arte, deportes, ajedrez, etc. **

**Yo elegí teatro porque desde pequeña he sido muy buena y también tengo mi pequeño gran don de la manipulación a las personas, puedo hacer que se crean cualquiera mentira jajaja pero no lo uso mucho solo en casos extremos, pero lo malo esque estaba muy aburrido y las obras daban ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, asíque decidí salirme e irme a arte con Jacob **

**No era fan de la pintura la verdad soy bastante mala y quiero aprender, porque cosas como música, danza, canto soy buena. **

**Y a deportes no voy ni loca y a ajedrez ja! Ahí solo van los nerdos gays como Kevin, Pablo y jacnel…jajaja Julie y yo inventamos una canción con el ritmo de la canción de Barney y sus amigos "las gotas de lluvia" dice: **

_**Kevin y Pablo se fueron a la cama y se oía arrg! Aahhh!**_

**Jacnel es el mas normal de los tres por eso no lo pusimos en la canción en cambio Kevin y Pablo se desean con la mirada… **

**Jacnel tiene una hermana llamada keily ella si cae bien! La pobre tiene que vivir con su loco hermano y sus descerebrados amigos de el.**

**Nooo y hay personas peores! Ellos caen bien alado de Alfredo! A ese si le tienen miedo pero no es porque es un matón o algo así, todo lo contrario siempre esta solo y se la pasa cantando cosas noce como de otro mundo sin coherencia!**

**La última vez lo escuche decir "SALO SHABAHAT" mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra los casilleros.**

**-cucaracha! Grito rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos se paro en la mesa y empezó a saltar **

**-ya voy mi amor! Dijo emmet poniendo pose de súper héroe volando supuestamente **

**Emmet se acerco a la cucaracha y le dio una pisada pero seguía viva.**

**Arrgg! Gruño y le dio 4 pisadas mas con rabia **

**Jasper se empezó a reír como mismo maniático sacado de la película de chuky o saw **

**-Jajaja emmet ahora tu eres el maldito! JAJAJA **

**-Te acordaste? Le pregunte**

**-Acordarme de que! **

**De nada! Grito rosalie verdad bella? Me miro con ojos amenazantes.**

**-bueno bruto! Pues mira ya que estamos jugando a tus ñañequeces vamos a jugar! Dijo emmet con voz de niño camino saltando a donde yo estaba y me dijo "la llevas" bella ahora tu estas maldita iiiuuupii dijo **

**-si claro emmet **

**-llego la ultima hora escuela cultural **

**Le dije a la profe Odilia que resulto que la profesora de educación física era también la de teatro **

**Entre a mi nuevo salón pude localizar a Jacob y le sonreí pero alado de el estaba… estaba…**

**Me puse roja, aguante la respiración y me sentía como si me fuera a desmayar **

**Y ahí estaban Edward y Ángela que me miraban con los ojos abiertos.**

**NO! NO! NO! Todo el maldito día tuve que aguantarme a estos tórtolas**

Ahhh! Explote grite deseando que el mundo se acabara… agarre el cuaderno que tenia en mi mano y lo tire en el suelo y lo pise con rabia 5 veces! Un momento 5 veces! AAAAHH! Grite denuevoo ESTOY MALDITA! Jasper tenia razón, si existe la maldición todos me miraron raro.

**-señorita que necesita? Pregunto la profe cielo **

**La mire agitada y hasta ese segundo me acorde donde estaba…**

**Tartamudee como estúpida ahhh ahh! **

**Yoo… queria saber sii… pod..ia entrar a su clasee…? **

**-y tu crees que vas a entrar después del susto que me has dado? Pregunto **

**-mmm… yoo no lo se… respondí **

**-dime tu nombre**

**-Isabella Swan **

**Bueno toma asiento – dijo la profesora **

**Fui donde Jacob.**

**OK. Empezaremos pintando algo simple **

**Guíense con este bodegón del tablero lo van a dibujar y a pintar- dijo ella **

**Edward y Ángela seguían con su cariño hasta que me harte.**

**Jale a Jacob y le susurre a el oído: _finge que estas feliz le dije _**

**El puso una sonrisa muy fingida **

**_Mira necesito que me ayudes, por favor ya estoy harta podrías fingir que eres mi novio? Le dije _**

**Que! Te volviste loca!**

_**Shhh cállate Jacob si o no?**_

**Esta bien, te ayudare ok?**

**Gracias jake le dije y le di un casto beso en la mejilla **

**Jacob y yo fingíamos que la pasábamos de maravilla y nos reíamos.**

**Yo estaba pintando y escuche que se reían levante la vista y Ángela con un pincel le pinto la cara a Edward y estaban pintándose ahi los 2.**

**Jacob los imito y me pinto la nariz, lo que acababa de ver me puso mas brava de lo que ya estaba **

**Le sonreí hipócritamente a Jacob y el borro su sonrisa agarre un potecito de pintura y se la eche encima.**

**Cada vez me ponía mas brava Ángela le susurro algo a Edward y el se río. **

**Jacob la imito y me susurro algo como sssshhhhyusyhsyhsy, le sonreí denuevo hice como si le fuera a contestar, pero le mordí la oreja **

**Aaaaahh! Grito Ángela y Edward se le quedaron mirando y el hizo como si estuviera rindose pero de verdad parecía que estuviera llorando**

**ha ha ha! Que sexy bella! **

**Y así fueron pasando las cosas Ángela le dio un empujoncito a Edward y yo casi mato a jacob ya que cuando lo empuje se dio contra la pared.**

**Ya casi terminando la clase Ángela se le acerca coquetamente a Edward y lo abraza decidí imitarla mire a Jacob indicándole con la mirada lo que hiba a hacer, el simplemente se limito a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro diciendo NO! Pero en sus ojos se veían vidriosos estaba a punto de llorar, por un momento pensé que estaba siendo muy dura con el yo estaba brava y me estaba desquitando con el y me dio lastima pero entonces Edward le dio un pequeño beso a Ángela **

**Ups! Se jodio jacob me le acerque con mirada sexy lo agarre de la camisa y lo jale casi ahorcándolo y lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude, el soltó un gemido del dolor. **

**-aahh! Jacob de verdad tu eres el único hombre de verdad en el mundo –no se porque le dije eso solo se me salio **

**-que? Dijo Edward por primera vez **

**por si no lo sabes yo también soy un hombre **

**-noo, no lo creo –le dije **

**-nos quedamos mirando dramáticamente por un rato no se como habíamos quedado tan cerca estábamos a solo un paso de los 2.**

**Ok. Bella tal vez tu ahora porque estas ahí con ese perro! Dijo remarcando la "p" **

**No significa que el sea el único hombre aquí. **

**no le vuelvas a decir perro a Jacob – le dije con rabia **

**y si es el único hombre aquí, porque no veo a otro dije fingiendo que buscaba a alguien **

**Te voy a demostrar quien es un hombre –dijo **

**ja inténtalo si pue… no pude terminar porque me beso **

**no lo podía creer, estaba como aturdida sentía un escalofrío tan placentero, era como estar en el cielo **

**no le respondas! Bella! **

**no le respondas! Dacia yo en mi cabeza **

**pero hizo algo que me desconcentro totalmente! Delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso con su lengua y no pude mas le respondí apasionadamente nuestras lenguas hacían una lucha que nunca terminaría, el me agarro de la cintura acercándome mas a el y yo le jalaba su hermoso pelo color bronce que siempre quise tocar, entupido oxigeno pensé cuando sentía que me estaba quedando sin aire **

**Nos separamos lentamente.**

**Nos miramos a los ojos tiernamente, mire a jacob y a Ángela que estaban a el lado de nosotros sentados son la boca abierta. **

**-¿Quién es el hombre ahora? Dijo Edward con voz creída **

**-sigo pensando que es Jacob…**

_**Ola chicas soy Gigi que tal estuvo? Ahora si esta empezando! xD espero que les este gustando **_

_**Querida karla: estaremos actualizando los viernes como en la noche.**_

_**Aahh! Se me olvidaba **_

_**Pliss no nos maten ni nos busquen a los volturis pero… la proxima semana no actualizaremos esque estamos en exámenes y no podemos si ven el viernes un cap seria un milagro **_

_**Gracias por leer el fic se los agradezco muchoooo **_

_**Pliss dejen sus comentarios no les cuesta nada…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Berra, la Perra

Edward POV:

No sé por qué lo hice, pero lo hice, besé a Bella: la chica de mis sueños de mis fantasías; Ella me ha tenido loco desde el primer momento en que la vi, todo me recuerda a ella: el olor a fresas, el color chocolate, su manera tan sensual de caminar, etc.

Ahora que la besé también sé que es una excelente besadora; Ese beso solo me dieron ganas de más, de tocarla, de tenerla en mi cama, de follarla, hacerla gemir mi nombre una y otra vez, decirle cuanto la amo y de hacerla mía.

Pero también creo que fue por mi orgullo y demostrarle que soy más hombre que Jacob.

Ahora dije yo con mi voz más engreída:

-Ahora ¿Quién es el hombre?-

-Sigo pensando que es Jacob- WTF como así que Jacob es el único, pensé.

Bella se apartó bruscamente de mí, ya que después del beso seguíamos juntos. Se tambaleó unas cuantas veces, y yo verdaderamente preocupado le pregunté:

-Estás bien-

-Es que ese beso me dio asco- dijo ella; se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Luego que me dijo eso, fue donde Jacob y le susurró algo en el oído; yo para ese momento estaba hecho furia. Jacob se quedó pensativo y le preguntó a Bella:

-¿Qué?-

Pero luego reaccionó y me dijo:

-No te vuelvas a meter con mi chica- hizo una pausa como de 5 segundos -Perro-

No entendí muy bien la última parte ni por qué Jacob me dijo eso ni por qué Berra le susurró eso. Stop.

¿Berra?¿dije Berra? Sí, si lo dije, porque es una perra al decir que Jacob es un hombre y yo no.

Sí es una Berra.

Luego sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas y me fui hacia mi carro. Agarré las cosas de Ángela y me las llevé. Caminé hacia mi carro. Cuando ya estaba cerca de mi volvo desactivé la alarma, me senté y esperé hasta que llegara Ángela a mi carro.

Ángela abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó.

Ángela POV.

Después que me sentara, él salió del carro.

-Edward, ¿Para dónde vas?- dije yo algo preocupada. Él sólo me miró y me jaló afuera del carro; Me llevó donde habían más alumnos, vi a Bella y ella no miraba para acá, Gracias a Dios.

-Me ayudarías en un plan mío-

-Claro, pero me tienes que...-

Me dejó con la palabra en la boca porque me besó.

-Estúpido, porque me besaste, no me vuelvas a hablar nunca, ahhh, y no te voy a ayudar más en tu tonto plan-

-No, tú te vas conmigo- Me abrazó con rudeza y me arrastró a su carro. Abrió el carro y nos sentamos. Encendió el motor y nos dirigimos a salir de la escuela.

Pasamos por donde estaba Bella y la miré de reojo: Estaba agachada con las manos en las piernas y Jacob ¿Consolándola?. Aunque debo decir que Jacob se veía tan tierno y sexy consolándola.

Cuando salimos de la escuela Edward aceleró lo máximo y nos fuimos hacia la carretera.

-¿Para dónde vamos?- Le pregunté aún molesta por lo del beso.

-Es que- me dijo con tono autoritario -Quiero hablar contigo- dijo bajando notablemente el tono de voz.

-Ok-

-Como tú sabes a mí me gusta mucho Bella- Dijo con la voz baja –Y ella con lo que me dijo – dijo ahora con los ojos vidriosos- en arte que mi beso le dió, le dió asco - dijo bajándole una lágrima por la mejilla- no sabes cuanto me dolió esa palabra y también estoy confundido porque no se si amarla u odiarla, y si la amara, no se si ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella-

-Claro que sí ella te quiere- le dije yo

- Y como yo se que es verdad, después de todo lo que me dijo hoy- dijo bajándole otra lágrima; valla si que le había dolido eso- Sabes, a veces quisiera hacerle caso a mi corazón pero me da miedo que ella me rechaze -.

- Te voy a decir un dicho que lo dicen siempre en mi casa: si no lo intentas, nada ganas-

- Gracias Ángela por escucharme y darme consejos-dijo con verdadero entusiasmo- espero que me perdones por haberte besado-me dijo después con verdadero arrepentimiento.

- No hay de qué y claro que te perdono-

-Espero siempre tenerte como amiga, gracias- me dijo muy honestamente - cambiando de tema ¿te llevo a tu casa?-me preguntó

- Si puedes- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros

- Claro -

El condució hasta mi casa, no hablamos pero era un silencio cómodo. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me dijo:

- Gracias y hasta mañana -

- Espera, mañana vamos a seguir con tus planes-dije yo, pues no sabía si íbamos a seguir con esto. 

- Sí, bueno, si quieres seguir ayudándome-

- Claro ¿a qué hora pasas por mi mañana?-

- A la misma de siempre – me dijo él.

- Que te valla bien -Le dije agarrando mis cosas de su auto.

- Igualmente – Alcancé a escuchar mientras se alejaba.

Caminé hasta la casa y entré no había absolutamente nadie. No habían dejado ni siquiera una nota.

Para no quedarme sola decidí salir pero antes de eso necesitaba una ducha para relajar mis tenciones. Salí de la ducha me puse unos jeans, una playera morada y unas zapatillas blancas.

Cogí mi cartera y metí 10 dólares ahí, busqué mi celular y no lo encontraba pero me acordé que lo tenía en la bolsa de la escuela así que lo saqué de ahí y lo puse en mi cartera.

Agarré las llaves y bajé las escaleras me fijé para ver si todo estaba desconectado y bien cerrado. Cerré la puerta de la casa y me fui a pie ya que solo iba al parque que quedaba a 3 minutos caminando.

Cuando llegué había un señor vendiendo helados, pedí uno de galletas.

- Tenga señor – le dije dándole el billete de 10 dólares

- no tengo cambio -

- Y cómo vamos a hacer - ya que yo quería comerme mi helado

- Yo le pago el helado a la señorita -dijo una voz masculina y yo obviamente la reconocí al instante.

-Gracias, Jacob- dije tratándolo mal pero en el fondo me derretía por el.

-No hay de que muñeca – ahhhh, me dijo muñeca, OH, POR DIOS. 

- Emmm, Ángela quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes?- Se veía bastante nervioso

-Mmm, ¿sobre qué?-

- Sobre Edward y Bella- Qué quería hablarme sobre ellos.

-Te escucho- dije yo.

-¿Tú eres su novia?- me dijo él sin rodeos. 

- ¿De quién? - pregunté yo haciendo como si no supiera nada

- De Edward -me dijo con un toque de frustración 

-No yo solo soy su amiga y lo estoy ayudando en su plan- O...o ... muy tarde me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Yo también estoy ayudando a Bella a ser su "novio" pero solo somos primos-

-¿Tú también? ¿No te sientes usado?-

-Sí, pero no le puedo decir que no a Bella porque es mi amiga y la tengo que ayudar-

-Yo estoy igual con Edward- le dije

-Ángela se me está ocurriendo una idea para unirlos a ambos-

-Ok, dime-

-Bueno, esta es mi idea...-

.  
>.<p>

. 

Después de que Jacob me contara su idea me llevó a mi casa. Cuando ya estábamos adentro de mi casa él me dijo:

-Oye mi fiesta es el -comenzó a decir -y quisiera invitarte para ver si vas – waooooo en serio Jacob Black me estaba invitando a su fiesta y además de eso estaba ruborizado.

-Ahhh, en serio quieres que valla- le pregunté para ver si era un sueño o qué.

-Claro que sí -me respondió un Jacob totalmente seguro – y es en la discoteca de Port Ángeles- la verdad es que no sabia cual de las tantas discotecas y aunque supiera no se la dirección, pensé yo.

-Jacob la verdad es que no sé dónde están los casinos, si me dieras una dirección-

-Claro, te doy la dirección pero dame un papel-

-Toma- le dije y el sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y comenzó a hacer unos dibujitos

-Ten- me dijo cuando terminó de dibujar vi su dibujo, no era el mejor pero era muy bonito.

-Gracias -

-De nada- me dijo -Hasta mañana- y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi casa.

Después de eso me quedé viendo TV.

No estaban dando nada bueno así que me paré a comer algo.

Ding, dong, ding, dong; alguien estaba tocando la puerta, la abrí y lo único que alcancé a decir fue:

-Be...- -Be...- -Bella-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

WTF! Que fue eso?

Bella POV:

No sé cómo mierda había llegado a casa de Ángela!, pero aquí estoy parada en su puerta, pensé en regresarme a mi casa, pero ya estaba aquí, todavía me sentía como zombi después del beso de Edward, me sentía tan triste.

La casa era muy parecida a la mía tenían el mismo tamaño solo que la de ella era de un tenue crema y la mía era blanca.

Ding dong! Toque el timbre de la casa, al rato salió ella con una ropa diferente con la que había ido a la escuela.

Be…be…bella? Dijo ella sorprendida

Ah…ola Ángela…

Quieres pasar? Pregunto

Está bien y le sonreí

Bueno porque estás aquí?

Este…yo… -yeaaaahhh! no pude terminar la oración porque un horrible grito de alguien, que intentaba sonar como "Steven Tyler" y una batería que la tocaban sin control, me interrumpió, di un salto del susto y me caí de nalgas.

Ángela que es esooo! Le grite

Emmett -dijo en un suspiro

No sabía que tenía una banda? Le pregunte parándome del piso

Si la banda "emmett el osito" o "osito asesino"

Pero creo que no son muy buenos –dije poniendo mala cara

Querrás decir no es bueno, en la banda solo está el

Aah ya entiendo

El año pasado le regalaron la batería con el propósito de que aprendiera a tocar, pero el dijo que él no quería clases que él podía aprender solo.

Ja…ja ja ja - me burle haciendo una de esas risas que ni el más bruto te lo cree

Ven te voy a enseñar algo-dijo ella, me guio subiendo las escaleras, llegamos a una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "KEEP OUT" "OSITO DESCANSANDO!", abrió un poco la puerta y lo vi estaba tocando la batería a lo loco, sonaba los platillos, tenía la lengua afuera tratando de imitar a "gene Simmons" pude entender la letra de su canción.

_Mi chica está loca_

_Esta loca!_

_Loca!_

_Loca!_

_Ella me droga! Ella me droga!_

_Con su aroma a pescado con limón_

_Ella me droga!_

_Mientras ella me lo mete ella me droga_

_Ohhh! Si me lo mete_

_Yeaaaaaaahhh!_

Pescado con limón? Le pregunte a Ángela

Que te puedo decir a emmet le gusta el olor de pescado con limón

No aguante mas y me eche a reír a carcajadas, Ángela también se estaba riendo, era la primera vez que me reía con Ángela y a decir verdad se sentía bien.

Angie! Eres tu?

Oh oh! Dijo ella, pero seguíamos tiradas en el piso

Salió emmett con cara molesta

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que noo…? Bella? Oh bella! Que haces ahí tirada? Ven te dedicare una canción

Nos levantamos con dificultad y pasamos a su cuerto, tenia bueno… los posters de chicas me imagine que iban a estar desnudas, pero estaban con diminutos bikinis o algunas solo tapadas con una toalla también habían bandas de heavy rock clásico.

Ángela y yo nos sentamos en un sillón verde neón

Esta la compuse yo mismito se llama "my girl dynamite"

Empezó a cantar una canción con el ritmo muy parecido a la canción WALK de "foo fighters" en la última parte de la canción real cuando el empieza a decir cosas casi gritadas emmet decía

_My girl_

_My girl_

_She's my girl dynamite!_

_Forever, whatever she will_

_No matter whatever_

_My girl dynamite_

_My girl dynamite_

_Forever whatever_

_I never say goodbye_

_She's my girl dynamite_

_Forever forever whatever she's girl dynamite_

_coro_

_Although she is crazy she will be forever my girl Dynamite_

_my girl dynamite_

_she's a girl dynamite_

_my dynamite girl_

_**she's my curse my curse of the 5 steps**_

lo último lo dijo hablando, sentí un cosquilleo en los ojos

-gracias emmet! Le dije –la última línea me encanto "ella es mi maldición mi maldición de las 5 pisadas!"

-emmet jason weber! Entro gritando una señora de aproximadamente unos 45 años con una escoba en la mano, se acerco a él y le empezó a dar escobazos, Cuantas veces te he dicho que no quiero nada de canciones diabólicas aquí ehh? Dijo la señora

Pero mama! Esas no son cosas diabólicas! Dijo emmet con un tierno puchero

Ahh noo? Siempre tus malditas canciones tienen que ver con chicas locas que se drogan mientras te lo meten no se supone que eres tu quien se lo tienes que meter a ellas!, gente que se incendia, fuego ardiente, que si la caca de perro que le diste 5 pisadas! Ahora voy a tener que investigar si hay una nueva droga que se llame dynamite!–dijo la señora molesta.

No entiendo porque tu padre te compro esa maldita guitarra

Y ahora quien es ella? Dijo señalándome

No me digas eres Una de las chicas locas que drogan a emmet?

No señora yo soy…

Voy a tener que llamar a Carlisle de nuevo! –dijo ignorándome por completo

Noo mama por favor a Carlisle no! La ultima terapia me dijo que pensaba que yo era gay y me dio un folleto que decía "como decirle la verdad a tus padres" mama yo no soy gay! Luego de eso me pregunto que con cuantas chicas o chicos me había acostado y me dijo que había leído el libro del kamasutra y que aprendió muchas cosas que si quería que él me las dijera… no sabes todo lo que me dijo!

Hay por favor emmett! Carlisle es una santa paloma!

Aahh! No me crees entonces pregúntale a Edward apuesto que el si te sabe responder

Edward? Será que Edward también tuvo una terapia con el ? pensé.

Me importa una mierda! Lo que tu digas yo voy a llamar a Carlisle y tu vete a masturbarte! Pensando en jasper! –dijo la señora

No sabía en donde meter la cara Dios! La familia weber está loca!

La señora weber saco un celular y tecleo rápidamente un número

Hola? Habla la señora

Con quien hablo?

Oh Edward querido como estas? Esta tu padre por ahí

Ah si gracias, miro a emmett y le saco la lengua, saliendo de la habitación

Nos quedamos los 3 en silencio, no me atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los 2

Bella lo siento, pero créeme! Carlisle está loco

Eeeeh! Sii aaahaa yoo… creo que debería irme –dije no sabía si creerle a emmett era tan rara esa historia!

Te acompaño a la puerta –dijo Ángela

Salimos en silencio,

-bueno fue muy divertido, gracias, Hasta luego "amiga" dije remarcando la palabra amiga

Amiga? Dijo ella confusa

Sí, eso se supone que eres no?

Si eso creo

Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme, pero recordé algo…

Vas a ir a la salida con Jacob? le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

Aja sí, me hablo algo al respecto

A ok te veo mañana

Me subí a mi carro, me dirigí al centro comercial

Llegue y camine hasta los juegos

Empecé a buscar no… no… por aquí no…

Hasta que lo encontré, estaba en una maquinita de "mata zombis" con varios amigos

Jacob! Grite

Se sorprendió y bajo del juego y se puso detrás de su hermano Samert Black él era mayor que Jacob ya estaba en la universidad

Bella! Me miro horrorizado

Bella cuanto tiempo… dijo Sam abrazándome

Lo mismo digo, ahora si me permites grandulón

Ahh quieres a la niñita? Dijo Sam señalando a Jacob

Simplemente me dedique a sonreírle

Sam también era mi primo, pero yo estaba más apegada a Jacob,

Me acerque donde Jacob y le di un zape en la cabeza

Que hacías en casa de Ángela eh? –le dije

Que! Como lo supiste?

Se te quedo esto bruto! Le dije enseñándole una pluma que claramente decía JAKE, la había cogido disimuladamente sin que Ángela se diera cuenta, además le pregunte si ella iba a tu salida de amigos?

Y me dijo que si y como iba a responder si lo acababas de planear en la salida y estabas conmigo y me dijiste que yo era la única que lo sabía que mañana les ibas a decir a los otros!

Aaahh yaaa… auch!

Entonces perro! Que hacías en casa de Ángela?

Nooo…tu que hacías en casa de Ángela? No disque que ella era la bitch mas grande del mundo?

Sii, pero… mejor olvídalo y limítate a contestarme! -Le respondí

Pu.. Pues esooo ella es mi amiga y le estaba diciendo de la fiesta!

Mira menso! No te creo na…

_Mensaje ehh ehh mensaje eh eh mensaje, mensaje, mensaje, mensaje, mensaje, mensaje! El mensaje! Léalo léalo léalo léalo léalo léalo, mírelo, mírelo, mírelo!_ Sonó mi celular y lo saque rápidamente

En la pantalla salía: "torbellino Vicky" ha enviando un mensaje

Ahhh! Suspire y lo leí

Torbellino Vicky dice:

_Bellatrix hay un problemita te necesito ya! En casa! _

_ALICE RUSHER_

Dios esos problemitas de Alice siempre son de moda o alguna cosa que no me gusta

Bellatrix estúpido apodo que me ha puesto emmett! Como la mala de Harry Potter

Le conteste:

Bella dice:

_ya voy para allá chuchona!_

_BELLA TWILIGHTFAN_

Mira mierdero! Te salvas ahora pero la próxima… la próxima te castro esa huevitos que tienes haya abajo entendiste…? Que me mate Billy o sami, pero yo te castro!

Por mi no hay problema! Dijo Sam

Gracias sami ya sé que tú me ayudas –le dije a Sam

Ya, ya está bien! Estoy en son de paz

Salí del mall y me subí al carro y comencé a conducir; me puse a escuchar "Boyfriend" la canción de Justin Bieber porque el ritmo de la canción iba perfecto con mi estado de ánimo de porquería, aunque ahora me sentía mucho mejor.

Creo que ángela y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien y ¡Joder a Jacob es una de las cosas más graciosas!; apenas recordé la cara de Jacob me empecé a reír y decidí cambiar de canción a "If I ruled the word" de Big Time Rush la canción de Alice ¡Un momento! ¡¿Que me me pasa? ¿¡Qué mierda hago escuchando esto!; definitivamente voy a terminar en el loquero de los "chucher" y de nuevo me comencé a reír ¡creo que estoy borracha!, pensé.

Cuando miré la carretera había un señor como de unos 70 años adelante del carro con las palmas alzadas hacia el frente con expresión de susto; frené rápidamente. El señor era asiático tenía el pelo con canas, era alto y llevaba una ropa como de monje.

Salí del carro y le pregunté que como estaba y si lo había lastimado. Tenía mi celular en la mano y apreté unas teclas queriendo marcar el 911 por si acaso tenía que llamarlo. Él mientras tanto me miraba horrorizado.

-De verdad lo siento- empecé a decir pero el señor me interrumpió.

-Cha chi chacha auchuchua agrí ca qui ca mu cla ta mma ca mica cuca chi chi chi chi chua – eso fue lo que escuché y no entendí nada

-Lo siento yo no hablo chino-

-aaaaaaaaaaachaaaaaaaaaaaa meca neca pale pale pale- empezó a hacer un gesto con las manos como si quisiera golpearme.

Me subí al carro y arranqué rápidamente; miré por el retrovisor y seguía parado en medio de la calle gritando cosas, miré mi celular y me di cuenta de que había guardado la conversación.

Llegué a casa y subí donde Alice. Estaba sentada en medio de la cama en posición de yoga.

-Ammmmmmmm, ammmmmmmmmm- decía ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Bella!, que bueno que llegaste – me dijo-como sabías que estaba aquí-

-Simplemente lo sé – dije yo.

-Siéntate– me ordenó.

-Ok– me senté y ella se paró, cogió una regla y comenzó a caminar en cŕculos.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- me preguntó

-Ajá… hoy es 14 de mayo... oh, oh-dije

-sí Bella oh, oh.- dijo ella

-El otro mes es nuestro cumpleaños –

-Pero Alice falta un mes-dije

-Exactamente, estamos retrasadas-

Alice y yo celebramos nuestro cumpleaños el 14 de junio ya que ella cumple el 5 de junio y yo cumplo el 12 de junio.

-Mira Alice, ¡Tú has lo que tú quieras!-

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer; ya tengo una idea jajaja – rió maléficamente

-Ya te pereces a Jasper – dije yo asustada

-jaja si mi chuchucucu-

¡Ay Dios!. Salí del cuarto y me fui a el mío, busqué mi celular y prendí mi lap top y entré a google traductor y puse de chino a inglés ya que tenía curiosidad por saber lo que él me había dicho.

Y me salió: "hija de puta, maldita necesitaba ayuda con mi gato que esta allá en el árbol y quería parar un carro para que me ayudara y casi me atropellas" y ahí fue donde dije "lo siento yo no hablo chino"

"¡vamos muévete, muévete, rápido, rápido!"

Me empezó a reír y esperé a que llegaran nuestros padres para que autorizaran el viaje que organizo la escuela para el domingo la escuela.

Y para mañana ir a la fiesta de Jacob.

**N/A: LILY: HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES. ESTE ES EL CAP LARGO QUE NOSOTROS LE PROMETIMOS, ESPERO QUE NOS PERDONEN Y NOS DEJEN REVIEWS... QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**n/a: gigi**

**HELLOW MELLOW! ****JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP TANTO COMO YO CUANDO LO ESCRIBÌ! ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS QUE FUE EL MARTES 12 DE JUNIO!**

**CIAOO**

**PD: EL IDIOMA CHINO ES INVENTADO!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14

Borrachera part.1

Bella POV:

-Chicos pueden pasar a dejar sus autorizaciones para el paseo del domingo- dijo la directora Stela.

-¡Ah, ah, qué emoción! ¿No creen?- preguntó Alice.

-Sí, súper – respondimos todos al unisonó con voz aburrida.

-Acuérdense que nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del colegio a las 8:00 A.m. Y regresamos a las 8:00 p.m. Vamos a ir a ver una obra de teatro luego se dará una hora para que se vallan a almorzar en un restaurante cerca. A las 2:00 p.m. Nos encontramos en el lugar indicado, luego nos vamos al "bosque King" en las afueras de Washington

¡Chicos va a ser un viaje largo a sí que prepárense!-Dijo la bruja profesora de disciplina Lourdes.

-Pueden retirarse-

Cuando dijo esto todo el mundo salió como avalancha.

-¡Ah, no, no me da la gana! Yo no quiero ir a esa mierda; levantarse a las 8:00 p.m. ¡No, no, no!-

-Ay, vamos mi osito, vamos a pasarla súper-dijo Rosalie

-¡Oh, si mi cuchurrami!-

El resto del día fue totalmente aburrido.

Ya en la tarde me estaba arreglando para la fiesta de Jacob, me puse mi vestido que era un strapplet y llegaba hasta la mitad de del muslo, que era un rojo sangre brillante.

Alice me maquilló y me peinó ¡estaba irreconocible!. Lo malo es que no era para impresionar a Edward sino para pasar el rato.

Alice tenía un vestido azul parecido al mío.

Llegamos en 15 minutos al punto de encuentro.

-Hola- saludamos alegremente Alice y yo.

Estaban ahí todos excepto Julie, Edward, Ángela.

Julie llegó y al rato llegaron Ángela y Edward; llegaron en el carro de Ángela.

Edward estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones, se veía tan, tan apetecible.

Y Ángela tenía un vestido azul, que le llegaba a la rodilla.

-¿Chicos que les pasó?¿Qué estaban haciendo para llegar tan tarde?- Dijo Emmett.

Todos se rieron excepto Ángela, Jacob y yo.

-Jacob estas seguro que no nos pueden meter presos por ir a ese lugar – Preguntó Jasper.

-No, Jasie, vamos a que ya es tarde y van a ir otros amigos míos.-

Caminamos a un lugar llamado "Party Rock Sex." Esto ya me olió mal, pensé yo. Entramos era un lugar lleno de luces fosforescentes y música a todo volumen.

- Wuuuuuujui Jacob esta fiesta está de locos- Gritó Emmett.

- Vamos baby- le dijo él a Rosalie

Jacob y yo empezamos a bailar, sonó la canción "Dace again" de Jennifer López con pitbull, la bailamos alegres.

-Ahora quítense los zapatos- dijo el DJ

Jacob y yo nos quitamos los zapatos y vi que todos estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

-Y ahora cambien de pareja por la que está al lado derecho suyo-

Jacob y yo miramos a la derecha y nos encontramos con Ángela y Edward

Maldito- murmuré por lo bajo.

-Hola, Bella- saludó

-Como estás Edward- dije seria.

Pusieron la canción de reggae movida.

-Bien, estoy tan feliz con Ángela.

Lo miré con cara de renacuajo muerto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, absolutamente nada-

Empezamos a bailar juntos y fingí haberlo pisado.

-Ay, perdón, no soy muy buena bailando- le dije.

Sufre!- pensé con mi voz de venganza.

Cambiaron la canción a una llamada "el choque" y noté que las personas se estaban dando golpes según como decía la canción.

_Cintura con cintura _

_Cadera con cadera _

_Que esta es la nueva moda _

_Siente el choque!_

_Choque, choque, choque, choque, choque_

_Siente el choque!_

-Sí, Edward choque.- dije gritando y le dí un golpecito en el hombro.

En eso perdió el equilibrio y empezó a hacer un movimiento con las manos hacia atrás y adelante en frente de su pecho. Le agarré la mano antes que se cayera.

-Edward estas bien, no era mi intención...-fui bajando la voz cuando noté que había un reflector enfocado en nosotros, juro que escuché a los típicos grillos porque todos estaban en silencio y habían apagado la música.

-Sí -gritó el dj- así se baila, todos como ellos-

Empezaron a bailar como Edward había hecho minutos atrás.

-¡Weee! ¡Qué divertido!- de repente estaba Jasper y Alice borrachos en frente de nosotros.

-¡Alice que has hecho!- le grité. Empezó a reírse

-¿Qué cree qe he hiecho?- dijo ella

-Relax Bella, relax- dijo Jasper y comienza a bailar como Edward empezó a bailar como él y se cayó al suelo, empezó a reírse y siguió con el baile en el suelo. Parecía que le estuviera dando un ataque.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa si Jasper tiene unos de esos ataques raros?-le pregunté a Edward- Voy a por Rosalie-

Caminé por el lugar hasta que encontré una cabellera rubia.

-Rosalie, creo que tu hermano no está bien – dije yo-

¿Rose?- no podía ser Rosalie.

Tenía el cabello suelto y lo movía como loca. Y estaba en una posición tan ... tan... waoo. Emmet estaba adelante de ella y Rosalie casi estaba masturbándose. Se tocaba toda y ¡iiuuuuu!

-Bellita, Hello-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rosalie?- le pregunté a su novio – a su hermano le está dando un taque y ella no puede siquiera ayudarlo

-¡Ya me harté!- grito molesto emmett

Ahora tú y Edward se van a unir a la fiesta -

Me jaló del brazo y también a Rosalie, nos dejó cerca de una mesa y se fue.

Luego apareció con todos los demás. Noté que todos estaban borrachos excepto Ángela, Edward, Jacob, Julie y yo. Se fue de nuevo y regresó con 5 botellas de cerveza en las manos, nos da una a cada uno.

-Ahora beban- dijo autoritario.

-No, no creo que pueda...- dijo Ángela

-Ohhhh, sí, si vas a beber porque soy tu hermano mayor y vas a beber- dijo Emmett-Ok, beban a las 1, 2 y...-

Bum. Se abre la puerta principal de golpe. Tal vez podía ser la policía, pero me equivoqué fue mucho peor...

Wee olaaaa como están hasta que porfin? Ahh si demoramos un poco pero ahí problemas a lily se la daño el internet y mi compu exploto. Además emos demorado porque este capítulo me ha costado trabajo escribirlo creo que se va a dividir en 3 partes o quizás 2 ya está escrito en hoja solo hay que pasarlo a la compu va a ser una BOMBA! Buenno disfrútenlo…

PD: oyeron la porquería de noticia? FF quiere quitar los fics con LEMMON! Dios casi me da un paro cardiaco… tenemos que luchar! Y aunq lo quiten por si aca vamos a abrir un blog y ahí lo vamos a subir pero de que este fic tiene lemmon tiene lemmon! :D


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15:

**N/A: Lily: Este ****capítulo va dedicado a KARENAVA**** por seguir fielmente nuestros capítulos. Disfrútalo ****(=.**

Bella POV:

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-Ahora beban – dijo Emmet con autoridad.

-No, no creo que pueda- dijo Ángela

-Oh, si vas a beber porque yo soy tu hermano mayor y vas a beber-

-Ok, beban a la 1, 2 y…-

Bum se abre la puerta principal de golpe. Tal vez podría ser la policía- pensé.

Pero me equivoque fue mucho peor…

Estaban parados en la puerta la profesora Gypsella de biología y el profesor Luis de matemática.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Julie con tono asustado.

Edward, Ángela, Jacob, Julie y yo tiramos las bebidas al mismo tiempo.

-Ayúdenme a mantener a Alice parada- dije yo

-¡iiioo toyy buen! ¡Ño ñetelito aiiyuda!- dijo ella

Ignoramos lo que dijo Alice y nos acercamos a donde estaban los profesores.

-Polluelos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el profesor de matemáticas que tenía un jeans y camisa y la profe Gipsy tenía un vestido rosado fosforescente con tacones de aguja.

-¡Mierda! Mis ojos- dijo Jacob al lado mío.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos, no estábamos haciendo nada malo se lo juro-dije yo.

-¿Por qué se van tan temprano? Vamos disfruten de la fiesta – dijo Gipsy.

-Pero la escuela… ustedes son profesores…-dije yo un poco desconcertada por lo que dijo la profe Gypsella

-¡A el diablo con la escuela! Estamos en ella? ¡Vallan y dróguense si quieren!- dijo el Luis.

-¡Sí!-Grito Emmet.

-Muevan el culo polluelos- dijo Gypsy y luego desaparecieron.

**Minutos más tardes:**

I gonna live my life wooooo oh, oh, oh. Wwwwoooo oh, oh, oh. –Sí- empecé a reírme, se sentía tan bien; era la primera vez que bebía y apuesto que no va a ser la última.

-Bella, Bella vamos por otra cerveza – dijo Ángela.

Caminamos hacia donde estaba el bar tender.

-Hello, danos 2 cervezas, profis – grito Ángela más alto de lo normal.

Nos sentamos en las sillas del lugar de las bebidas.

-Woaaa baby's so hot- de repente teníamos a Edward pegado a nosotras

-¿Cue ashen acá sholitas?-

-Jajaja-Ángela se rió –Que gracioso-dijo

-Chiquicos, llegaron mis amiguitos-dijo Jacob. Atrás de él estaban unas personas desconocidas y Sam –Ellos son: Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth y su hermana Leah Clearwather.

Wau, ese chico Seth, ¡estaba tan sexy!-pensé yo. Jacob nos presento a todos sus amigos y se fueron a otro lugar.

-Bella quiero hablar contigo- me dijo Ángela.

-Está bien Ángela –y me empecé a reírme de nuevo

-¿Cómo hago para seducir bueno, no seducir jaja sino

Como llamar la atención de alguien?-me dijo Ángela.

-Solamente, déjate llevar, te aseguro que lo harás bien- dije yo

-Ahora si me permites, voy a usar mi propio consejo-

Fui buscando hasta que lo encontré.

-Hola Seth, ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunte con mi voz más sexy.

-Claro cómo no- contesto sonriendo.

Sonó "Sorry for party rocking" de LMFAO; la mayoría de sus canciones me gustan.

-¡Perra! No disque que no bailabas-dijo Edward tambaleándose.

-No te importa –le conteste riéndome.

Empecé a moverme sensualmente con Seth y él me agarro de la cintura.

-¡Maldita Bitch!, jajaja púdrete- dijo Ángela.

Luego sentí que me empujaron, miré a Ángela que bailaba como yo lo estaba haciendo hace un rato.

Seth parecía desconcertado. Como no me quería quedar atrás agarre a un loco que andaba por ahí y que ni siquiera lo conocía.

Me acerque a Ángela y en una vuelta quede empujándola

-No le hagas caso, esta borracha-le susurre a Seth.

-¡Eso perra, fóllame! – Oí la voz del profesor de matemáticas, cuando voltee a ver Julie lo estaba masturbando, bueno lo estaba tocando por todo el cuerpo. Y ella dijo:

-¡Ah, profe usted es el Dios del sexo, los sabía desde el día en que equivocadamente toque su culo y usted se excitó de una vez, ah!-.

Ramggg, escuche un gruñido, luego ya era muy tarde, tenía a Ángela encima mío jalándome por los cabellos.

-¡Maldita puta, Seth es mío oíste!-Gruñó ella. Pararon la música.

-Waoo, chicas peleándose por un chico; ¡Vamos a hacer un concurso! suban acá al escenario y la que mejor seduzca al chico se lo lleva a la cama ¿Qué les parece?-dijo el DJ.

-Acepto–dije yo y Ángela después de mi también aceptó.

Nos subieron al escenario y el DJ nos preguntó

-¿Qué canción quieren escuchar, hermosas?-

-I sexy and I know it-dijimos las dos a la vez.

-Wau, buena elección – dijo el DJ –Yo soy el DJ Lauren, el

De la tanda del perreo lo digo para que me conozcan.

El tenía el cabello suelto con rastas y trenzas.

Empezó la canción y empecé a moverme sexy y Ángela me siguió, luego me empecé a tocar el cuerpo y pusieron la canción "Move like Jagger"; Yo creo que yo lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego Ángela camino hasta abajo donde estaba Seth con la boca abierta, ella le tendió la mano y el la aceptó; ambos subieron hasta el escenario y ella se subió el vestido más arriba del muslo.

No me voy a dejar que me ganes, maldita-pensé.

Me puse como gata en el piso y despeine mi cabello y gateé hasta él, puse mis manos en sus piernas y fui subiendo pero no toque su pene, no lo iba tocar todavía. Cuando escuché que gimió, sonreí al escucharlo, ¡se sentía tan bien!; pero no se hay algo que no me gustaba algo dentro de mi me decía que parara pero no podía.

-¡Ok, paren, paren, van a terminar violándolo aquí! Vamos a ponerlo más fácil enamórenlo con palabras; Empieza chica chocolate- me dijo Lauren dirigiéndose a mí.

-Seth Cleawater, eres el chico más sexy que he visto me dan ganas de violarte –no sé porque lo decía simplemente salía de mi boca, aunque ninguna de las cosas que decía eran del todo ciertas.

-No, no, no tienes que ser romántica – grito Ángela –Así: cuando te veo es como una luz que se ilumina dentro de mí, siento que mi corazón late solamente cuando estas cerca, te amo Seth y espero que me aceptes-.

-Wau-se escucho del público.

Perra-pensé.

-Seth eres el hombre con que toda chica quisiera perder su virginidad- le dije casi gritado.

-¡Oh!-dijo de nuevo el público.

-¡No, Bella no, yo te amo!-dijo Edward de repente subiendo al escenario.

-¡¿Qué?-dije yo algo sorprendida.

-Sí yo te amo mas- dijo de nuevo Edward.

Después de esas palabras sentí sus labios en mi boca, me estaba besando, era tan cálido, miles de cositas de energía me llegaban a el cuello y me estremecía; le devolví el beso apasionadamente.

-¡Ah!-se oyó del público.

En eso se oyó uno de esos sonidos que hace el DJ para cambiar de música.

-Ah, qué es eso!- gritó una mujer.

Edward y yo nos separamos para ver quien había gritado. Era la profesora Gypsella, parada en una esquina apartada tapándose los oídos.

-¡Corran, corran hay un incendio!- dijo esto y empezó a correr y a mitad de camino se cayó y se quedo dormida en el piso. O el estoy viendo cosas que no son gracias al efecto de la cerveza.

Me empecé a sentir rara todo daba vueltas y vueltas…

-¿Bella estas bien?- dijo la voz de un ángel, el ángel

Edward y fue lo ultimo que escuché.

**Horas después:**

Tic, tac, tic, tac oía un reloj que raro donde estaba-pensé.

Sentí una punzada en la cabeza ¡auch! ¡Qué dolor!, de repente sentí que algo me golpeó. Abrí los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca; había amanecido. Miré frenéticamente hacia los lados, ya con un poco de susto.

-Oh, oh-dije yo.

Estaba tirada en el piso de una habitación, Edward estaba al lado mío y su pierna golpeaba mi cabeza, a lo mejor eso fue lo que me golpeo. Pero me mire a mi misma y mi vestido estaba hecho un desastre, se me había bajado bastante la parte de arriba se me veía el sostén. Pero me puse a pensar ¿Qué mierda YO hacía aquí?

-¡Edward, Edward!-

-¿Qué?-dijo y siguió durmiendo.

-Edward-dije y le golpeé.

-¡Santa madre patucha!-dijo Edward algo sorprendido y un poco somnoliento, en otros momentos me hubiera dado risa pero este no era el momento-¿Qué pasó?-.

-No sé como amanecimos aquí; ¿Tú sabes cómo llegamos hasta un hotel?-le pregunté.

-¿Un hotel? No, no me acuerdo de nada-contesto.

-¡Buenos días! Auch, que dolor-dijo Alice.

Todos se fueron despertando poco a poco.

-Me siento como si me faltara ¿Algo?-dijo Julie.

-¿Alguien sabe como chucha llegamos aquí?-dije

-Ay, Bella no grites que me duele la cabeza-

-Oigan y ¿Emmet?-Preguntó Rosalie.

Crrrrr se escucho un ronquido que provenía del closet.

Jacob se levantó y abrió el closet. Y ahí estaba Emmet.

-¡AHHH!-Gritamos todos a la vez. ¡Emmet estaba desnudo!

-Iiiuuu Emmet ponte algo-gritó Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? mi amor ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo a Rosalie.

-Horriblemente mal estúpido ¡Ponte ropa!-le gritó a Emmet.

-Pe….pe…ro ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¡Bella! Sabía que me deseabas pero baby no tenias que violarme solo me lo decías y listo-

-Ahh, que te pasa, ni muerta- dije

-Pero ¿tú si sabes cómo llegamos aquí?-

-¿Aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?-

- en un hotel no sabemos cómo llegamos pensamos que tu sabias…

-nooo yo no sé nada –dijo el

-espera un momento… no recordamos nada?- dijo Jacob

-Que paso ayer! – gritamos todos a la vez

N/A:LILY: Hola a todos! Espero que les guste el capítulo. Este capítulo es en parte real porque sí, Gigi yo fuimos a una discoteca y un profesor de la escuela estaba ahí, claro está que ni lo fuimos a saludar porque teníamos miedo que le dijeran al rector que vio alumnas en la disco. Pero la verdad a mi me pareció gracioso ver bailando a el profesor con chicas de la disco. Por otro lado quiero aclarar algo: SI NOS QUIEREN DECIR ALGO POR FAVOR QUE SEA DE BUENA MANERA O SI (NOSOTRAS) TENEMOS ALGO QUE MEJORAR POR EJEMPLO ORTOGRAFÍA O CUALQUIERA COSA, POR FAVOR QUE SEA UN COMENTARIO CONSTRUCTIVO.

Y please pongan sus comentarios me harían muy feliz con un comentario bueno. Besos y abrazos Lily.

Gigi: si estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo lily…

Espero que les haya gustado el cap… lo hice con mucho amor… pobre julie

ciaoooo

**en el siguiente capitulo:**

_**-yo soy magnus bane y este es mi gato presidente miauu!...**_

_**-noooooo porque soy una estupidaaa! grito julie desesperada**_

_**-bella tengo que hablar contigo- dijo julie **_

_**- que tu quee! grite yo...**_

_**-todo lo que paso anoche fueron equicaciones- dijimos edward y yo**_

_**- que les parece una pijamada en la casa de edward? dijo emmet**_

_**-y porque en mi casa? dijo el **_

**n/a: anny: ahi es donde sales tu (esme)**


	16. volviendo a la realidadcasa de edward

**Hola! Soy Gigi :D hemos regresado! Wee! Si ya lo se demoramos mas de un mes en actualizar! D: cuando antes cada semana se subía un capitulo, de ahora en adelante vamos a demorar mas en actualizar por los problemas de división de capítulos y porque el único lugar donde podemos organizarnos es en la escuela y no hay mucho tiempo, los capítulos serán mas largos y estamos en unos capítulos donde pasan cosas muy fuera de lo normal y ya saben a veces no hay inspiración… bueno por nuestra gran tardanza aquí les dejo este capitulo que me costo mucho escribirlo porque es extremadamente largo y son cosas muy fuera de lo común.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

**Que paso ayer?!- dijimos todos a el mismo tiempo.**

**Cap.16:**

**Volviendo a la realidad + casa de Edward!**

:

-Jajaja como la película?! Jajaja-dijo Edward

-hijo de puta! Esto es enserio!- grito Ángela

-todos la miramos con cara de WTF

-wwwooooeee ella se arrebata bata bata bata! – cantaron en coro Julie y Rosalíe

-perdón se me salió- dijo ella disculpándose

_**Flashback repentino:**_

_-Edward yo también te amo! – dije y lo abrase _

_-Chichos! Yoouu criiioo quuue debeshiamos ilnos! – dijo Jacob bastante pasado de copas…_

_-Si vámonos antes de que esto se ponga peor-dije- me sentía mareada, aunque era raro que no estaba diciendo incoherencias como los demás sabía que estaba borracha y que había echo cosas malas ._

_Salimos por la puerta principal y nos despedimos de la profe gipsy que estaba en una silla quejándose y el profe Luis que estaba bailando bueno no era bailando era saltando con ritmo._

_-Iiiooo soii muuuuiii boñita – cantaba Rosalíe mientras salíamos._

_Oigan me dejan malditos! Grito Julie corriendo hacia nosotros, tenía un aspecto horrible el maquillaje se le había corrido y la ropa la tenia mal puesta y llevaba los zapatos en las manos._

_-Ahhh faltaba Julie- dijo Jasper riéndose _

_-Bella, bella quiero hablar contigo!- dijo ella_

_-Ok…nos separamos un poco del grupo_

_-Bella hice algo malo, pero creo que estuvo divertido… jaja _

_-Yo creo que todos hicimos algo malo hoy y nos gusto- le conteste afirmando _

_-Ahhh entonces está bien que haya perdido mi virginidad con el profesor de matemáticas?_

_-Que tú que! Grite- aunque me sentía como si el mundo estuviera de cabezas todavía era lo bastante razonable para saber que eso estuvo horriblemente mal! – pero luego me dio igual si ella lo disfruto a la mierda con el glamour._

_-Bahhh! No importa – le conteste _

_-yo creo que deberíamos irnos a un hotel y recoger los autos mañana porque no podemos conducir así o terminamos muertos y machacados o en la cárcel. Además Alice y Emmett ya no pueden casi sostenerse._

_-nega che shalaga bamm barrata tata tatatatata ta be bam barrata tata… ella estaba cantando una canción que Julie nos habíamos enseñado que se llamaba i`m the best de 2ne1 _

_Julie empezó a reírse – siiiiii, está cantando mi canción sabia que les iba a gustar!_

_Nos dirigimos a un pequeño motel que era para pasar máximo 2 noches, se llamaba "la noche bomba"_

_-Queremos pasar una nochecita- dijo Jasper que era uno de los mejores. Todavía se mantenía de pie._

_-en la recepción había un chico como de unos 19, tenía el cabello cortado en diferentes direcciones y las puntas pintadas de colores fosforescentes, en la mano derecha tenía un gato. Parecía gay._

_-bienvenidos mi nombre es Magnus Bane y el es mi gato el presidente miau, las habitaciones son de 40 cuantas quieren? – dijo Magnus con una sonrisa _

_Gay-afirme mentalmente_

_Que! 40 dólares! Que caro! _

_-Oh vamos querida Alice, no me digas que no te gusta la Money- dijo el _

_-como sabes su nombre?- pregunte molesta este loco gay puede ser un violador-pensé_

_-¡Simplemente lo sé Bella!- dijo serio así que decidí dejarlo._

_-Solo queremos una- dijo Jasper._

_-Ok, son B/. 40.00-. Jasper pagó todo eso._

_-Maldita sea! no encuentro mis llaves- dijo Magnus, casi gritando._

_Me pareció ver unas chispitas de colores saliendo de su mano, pero creo que estaba alucinando…_

_-Ya la encontré – gritó –Aquí tienen chicos –dijo sonriendo –disfruten su estadía-._

_Subimos por el ascensor a la habitación. Cuando entramos Alice empezó a saltar en la cama y Jasper con ella, Julie empezó a llorar como la leyenda urbana de la llorona._

_-¡Ah, que hice ¿Por qué?!- dijo con un grito de ultratumba._

_Emmett y Rosalíe se metieron en el closet… qué raro a lo mejor van a follarse; Y Ángela y Jacob estaban hablando. En eso sentí una suave caricia por la cintura, una corriente me corrió de pies a cabeza: Edward estaba atrás de mí y me besaba el cuello, sentía que ya estaba perdiendo el juicio; me di la vuelta y nuestros labios se encontraron, empezó con una suave caricia, era lento y torturoso, pero yo no quería algo lento, lo agarré de la camisa y lo jalé más cerca de mí, soltó un gemido audible que aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca, esos labios que son el mismo cielo cuando llegas a la gloria, pero luego bajas al infierno. Nos separamos por falta de aire, me miro con esos ojos hermosos llenos de ternura. Lo rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le di un casto beso. _

_Ángela y Jacob estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijera. Debería haberme sorprendido, pero después de este dia tan loco que he pasado, ya nada me sorprende._

_Edward me agarró de la mano y me llevo hasta la cama. Yo me acosté encima de el, nos quedábamos largo rato mirándonos, nos tocábamos la cara como pensado si la otra persona es real. No hablábamos, sobraban las palabras. Y luego nos quedamos dormidos._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ah, mierda – grite al recordar todo eso, me dio mas dolor de cabeza. Mire a los demás y estaban en shock.

-Ay, no ay, no… ¡¿que hice!?- gritó Julie -¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Noooo!-gritó.

-¡¿Por qué el?! ¡Cualquiera persona menos el profe!- decía casi llorando.

-¡NO! Todo lo que hicimos anoche fue un desastre-Dijo Jasper.

-Mejor olvidarnos de esto y hacer como que no pasó- dijo esta vez Jacob.

-Sí, porque todo fue una equivocación-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos por un rato y el asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo íbamos a olvidar.

-Arreglen sus cosas que nos vamos –dijo Jake.

Fuimos al ascensor y este indicó que ya habíamos llegado a la PB.

-Clary querida, ajá si, ¿no estará Alexander por ahí?-Magnus estaba hablando por teléfono en la recepción.

-Sí, esta por ahí- se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Cariño, ¿me lo pasas? Ah, y saludos a Jace, sigan haciendo lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo- dijo Magnus meloso.

-¡Ay! ¡Cállate! ¡Magnus!-gritó la chica-

-Mal pensada, yo no dije nada malo, chao-

-Magnus, gracias por la estadía- dijo educadamente Jasper

-Sí, sí, lo que sea pueden irse- dijo el prestando atención al teléfono.

-¡Alexander! ¡Mi vida!- dijo el ignorándonos por completo

Jasper nos miró y nosotros nos encogimos de hombros.

-Vamos- dijo Emmett

Alice y yo llegamos a la casa. Yo tenía miedo de la reacción de mamá. Traté lo más que pude de entrar a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido.

-¿Bella?- dijo mama.

-Chucha- murmure por lo bajo.

-te ves horrible- dijo ella.

-Sí, lo sé, pero mama no hice nada malo de verdad…-

-No me importa lo que hiciste… solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Alice sigue siendo virgen?-dijo mama

-¡¿Qué?! No lo sé pregúntaselo a ella - dije mirándola sorprendida

-A, bueno, Ok descansa –

Me sentía asquerosamente sucia, me metí a la ducha y demoré como 2 horas, cuando salí ya se me había pasado un poco la migraña, fui a la cocina y tome unas pastillas para el dolor. Entré a mi cuarto y prendí mi "Mac". Revisé mi facebook, salía que me habían etiquetado en algo.

-Ah, ya me siento mejor como nuevo ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de Edward?- había puesto Emmet en su estado con: Edward Cullen, Rose 3Hale, Jasper Hale, Bella twilighter Swan, Alice Victoria Rusher Swan, Julie Tamaki Barham Boiling, Jacob Black Lautner, Ángela Weber. A 8 personas les gusta esto y conmigo ya suman los 9.

Comentarios:

Edward Cullen dice: por qué en mi casa?

Emmett osito Weber dice: porque me da la gana, jajá mentira es que tu casa es pretty.

Edward Cullen dice: esta bien en mi casa a las 7:00 lleven sus ropa de viaje de mañana que nos vamos de aquí para la escuela. =)

Rose Hale dice: ok ahí estoy.

Alice Victoria Swan dice: wiiiiiiiuuuupiiii síi Pijama Party! :3

Jasper Hale dice: esta bien si mi hermana y mi bb van… No me lo pierdo…

Jacob Black Lautner dice: Ah, esta bn pero igualmente me siento mal…

Ángela Weber dice: ahhh, no se chicos!, de nuevo? Fiesta?

Emmett osito Weber dice: Vas porque, yo digo que vas Angie!

Ángela Weber dice: esta bien, pero sabes que vivimos en la misma casa cierto? Hubiera sido mas fácil decírmelo de frente.

Julie Tamaki Barham Bowling dice: ='( noooo! Digo siiiii voy pero noooo porq' que tenía que hacerlo… soy una estúpida!

Bella twilighter Swan dice: Perfecto ahí estaré- le contesté a Emmett. Cerré el facebook y abrí mi twitter y vi los tweets de mis artistas preferidos, vi uno que me interesó.

ShowPro: Felicidades Rushers de Washington este 11 de octubre del 2012 Big Time Rush Live! Boletos de ventacen Ticket Plus En el Figali Convention Center. =) No falten!

Que raro que Alice no lo haya leído… no pude terminar la oración porque escuche un grito, escuche pasos hacia mi cuarto y abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-Ah, puedes creerlo, 11 de octubre, 11 de octubre, tenemos que ir a recibirlos al aeropuerto - dijo Alice gritando.

El dolor de cabeza que ya se me había aliviado volvió.

-Alice, ¿puedes hablar más bajo?-

-Claro Bells, pero prométeme que vas a ir conmigo –

-Sí, está bien, tendré que ir contigo-

-empezó a gritar en mudo y luego se fue-

A eso de las 5:00 pm empecé a arreglarme, metí en una bolsa todo lo que necesitaba para ir mañana a la excursión. A las 5:30 terminé de arreglar las cosas y en seguida me fui a bañar.

-hiiiii, mierda, mierda, ¡chucha madre! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Alice!-Llamé a su puerta

-Hellow mellow –dijo ella con crema en la cara.

-Alice nuestros autos están en Port Ángeles-

-oh! Shit! - soltó ella.

-Vamos rápido tenemos tiempo todavía-dije yo.

-Tienes razón-dijo ella.

-Voy a decirle a Charlie que me preste su carro-

-Papá, papá y no recibí respuesta ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá?-

Pase por la cocina y había una nota en el refrigerador:

"_Hijas nos fuimos al Polo Norte, por negocios cuídense las queremos, no hagan ninguna locura_"

_PD-papá: se acuerdan que a los 5 años me pidieron que trajera a Santa? Puede que su sueño se haga realidad._

_PD-mamá: Bella cuida que Alice no pierda su virginidad._

Quien hace negocios en el Polo Norte?!- pensé frustrada.

-Maldita sea, Alice se fueron a el medio de la nada, nos vamos a tener que ir en metro-

-en metro ¿estas loca? prefiero un taxi-dijo con voz de niña mimada.

-Nos vamos en metro porque a mi me da la gana-dije yo.

Fuimos hasta la parada y nos paró un metro nos subimos y agarramos el último puesto, en la siguiente parada se subieron un montoncito de gente uno de ellos se fue a la parte donde nosotros estábamos y lo vi, ahí en carne y hueso estaba "Seth Clearwater"

-Bella, hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-coño! – dije mentalmente.

-¿me hablas a mi? –pregunté fingiendo que no lo conocía

-Claro que sí Bella ayer tú y tu amiga Ángela me bailaron hasta excitarme en el escenario del club. Créeme que lo disfruté mucho, jeje-

-Lo siento, no te conozco- dije poniéndole mi cara mas asustada.

-Claro que sí, soy Seth, el amigo de Jacob-

-¿Jacob? Oye de verdad no se de qué me hablas –dije yo

-Jacob Black, tu primo su hermano es Sam también tú primo-

-Escucha chico-comencé yo

-Seth soy Seth Clearwater hermano de Leah Clearwater, amigo de Jacob Black que ayer me presentó a su prima y la amiga de la prima me bailaron en el escenario del club y la canción que me bailaron fue "Sexy and I know it" de LMFAO, porque DJ Laurent les dijo que la que ganaba me llevaba a la cama, luego llegó tu novio o lo que sea, el chico ese te dijo que te amaba, te fuiste con el y no se que pasó luego…-me dijo el como si yo tuviera un problema mental

-Lo más posible es que no te acuerdes porque estabas borracha-

-No, yo no soy esa persona-

-espera, ¿tú no eres Bella?-

-No, yo soy Petronila Simpson, estudio medicina en la Universidad de Weston en…. en Panamá, pero estoy en Estados Unidos porque el abuelo Bob de mi tatara Tía Gertrudis se murió – dije yo haciendo como si estuviera apunto de llorar

-No, no puede ser, juraría que eres tú, esos ojos, tus pechos de infarto y esas nalgas, ah, no perdón señora Petrofila! no sabe cuanto lo siento…

-es Petronila, no Petrofila!- lo corregí seria.

- lo siento de verdad, i'm sorry! Désolé, desculpe ledsen, contristati, traurig, Beklager, ddrwg ¡Coja! 5 dólares- dijo Seth creo que en español, ingles, francés, portugués, sueco, latín, alemán, noruego y Gales.

-parada, parada, señor pare – se bajó del bus corriendo

Jajajajaja no pude parar de reírme. Pobre Seth- pensé yo.

Nos bajamos en Port Ángeles, recogimos nuestros autos y nos largamos. Luego, justamente a la s 6:30 pm me cambie de ropa agarré mis cosas y salí a las 6:45 y prendí mi auto; cuando estaba saliendo del garaje me pregunté y ahora ¿Dónde chucha vive Edward? ¡No se donde tengo que ir! Al lado mío se parqueo Alice… Estaba vestida sport y con unos lentes oscuros, bajó la ventana

-Bella ¿Sabes dónde vive Edward?-

-no, no se voy a llamarlo y tu sígueme-le dije

-Busqué en mi android el número de Edward-

-pi, pi,pi…haló Bella? contestó su dulce voz con un tono de emocionado- retuve un gemido…ejem … aclare mi garganta

-Sí, soy yo ejem… Edward si hay un problemita em… no se donde vives-

-jaja – se rio, casi pude ver en mi mente su rostro con su sonrisa

-Mira, te voy diciendo mientras conduces ¿te parece?-

-si, esta perfecto te voy a poner en altavoz –

Edward me guió todo el camino, Alice me seguía atrás. Cuando llegué a una casa muy linda y ordenada y en la me esperaba el con unas de esas sonrisas que te roba el alma… estacioné el auto afuera de su casa y Alice atrás mío.

-Hola Edward-lo saludé no se porque pero lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando lo miré estaba sonrojado, se veía tan hermoso

-Edward escuchaste la noticia, ¡Viene Big Time Rush! Bella me va a acompañar ¿quieres ir? Es el 11 de octubre falta bastante, lo sé apenas estamos en mayo-

-¿Está Jasper?-dijo ella sonriendo

-No, ustedes son los primeros en llegar-dijo Edward –pasen tengan cuidado con mis padres son un poco diferentes –

-ah, - escuché un grito y luego una risa

-el monstruo te va a comer y comer- en la sala de estar estaba un señor alto de pelo de color bronce igual que Edward y la señora tenía cara de ángel, era hermosa. Abrí una boca en una gran O.

-Bella cierra la boca que hay moscas- susurró Alice. Cerré la boca de golpe.

-Mucho gusto señores Cullen, mi nombre es Alice y ella es mi hermana mayor Isabella Swan –

-Mucho gusto, me pueden decir Bella-dije sonriendo.

-Esta es su casa siéntanse como en ella soy Esme y este es mi esposo Carlisle-

Me vino un flashback del día que Emmet conto la historia sobre el doctor loco Carlisle ¡OMG! ¡Edward es hijo del doctor maniático Carlisle! Volví a abrir la boca en una gran O.

-Nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Carlisle dándole un empujoncito a Esme en ¿la nalga? Esto es raro- pensé

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward mirándome.

-Ah, si, sí tranquilo-

-¿Quieren ver…no se, televisión?-

-Sí esta bien por mí –dijo Alice

Nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Edward pasó canales buscando algo que ver-

-¡Ah, Phineas y Ferb! ¡Déjalo ahí!- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien –dijo el

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo la serie de Disney cada tanto tiempo se oían risas que provenían de la cocina de repente vi que algo cayó atrás de la televisión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunté

-Una nuez, no la miren-gritó Esme desde la cocina

Miré a Edward asustada-sorprendida.

Te lo dije mi familia es un poco… diferente. Ding dong se escucho el timbre.

-Yo voy- dijo Edward.

Y ahí estaban Rosalie y Jasper agitados.

-Sentimos la tardanza es que el dolor no nos permitió acordarnos que habíamos dejado los carros en Port Ángeles- dijo Jasper apenado.

-Ah, tranquilo bebé, a nosotras nos ocurrió lo mismo-dijo Alice

- ¡Ah, Jasie! ¡Adivina ¿Quién viene a Washington?!- dije yo con voz maliciosa

-¡BIG TIME RUSH!- dije gritando

-¡NOOOOO!-grito mirando hacia el cielo

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Alice estupefacta.

-Digo, si, si, viene BTR weee iupiii iupi-dijo Jasper en tono de sarcasmo.

Sabía lo mucho que odiaba Jasper que su novia le gustara no solo uno sino todos… lo hice a propósito-pensé.

Al rato llegó Julie, Ángela, Jacob y Emmett con la misma excusa de todos.

Entramos al cuarto de Edward, donde íbamos a dormir. Todos sacamos nuestros colchoncitos el mío tenia guitarras con corazones, el de Emmett ositos, el de Ángela perritos, Edward, Edward tenia su propia cama, Jacob motos, Julie tenia muñequitos asiáticos, la de Alice era rosada con radio y audífonos, Jasper y Rose tenían una simple con color neutro.

Nos reunimos en un círculo, Edward compró las bebidas, no era alcohol porque bebimos suficiente anoche, como para emborracharnos de nuevo.

Haber ya planeé las actividades de hoy: primero vamos a ver una película, luego jugaremos los juegos como stop, emmm…el de las palabras que tienes que decir y si no puedes tienes que tomar agua pero lo cambiaremos por coca-cola y el mejor: verdad o reto.

Vimos la película de terror "Destino Final 5", yo adoro las películas de terror y más si es destino final esa la amo. Ángela paso toda la película cubriéndose con una cobija y Alice hacia muecas Rosalie y yo estábamos fascinadas viéndola.

Los juegos pasaban rápido gané en Stop varias veces y eso me gustó, luego en decir la palabra o si no tomas soda, Jasper vomitó líquido por tanto beber soda, al Rosalie ver a Jasper vomitar, le dieron nauseas y los dos quedaron en el baño mientras que nosotros nos reíamos, la única era Julie que parecía un fantasma jugaba y comentaba pero la mirada se le veía vacía y desesperada.

-Y ahora lo mejor: Verdad o Reto- dijo el súper anfitrión Emmett.

-Ah, no- dijo Rosalie susurrando-cada vez que Emmett se pone a jugar verdad o reto, saca tus peores secretos-

Emmett busco una botella vacía de cerveza y la empezó a rodar y cayó en Julie.

-Haber Julio-

-Es Julie-dijo ella molesta

-Bueno wathever ¿verdad o reto?-

-Reto, no pienso decir ninguna verdad hoy-

-Esta bien vamos a empezar con algo fácil: dile a Jasper porque estas tan triste-

-¡No se vale! Voy a tener que decir la verdad igual ¡Me rindo!-replicó ella.

-Te va a ir peor entonces-dijo Jasper.

Se levanto con un gruñido y se acercó a Jasper y le susurró algo al oído, me imagino que fue lo del profesor.

-Áyala ¡Mierda! ¡Julie lo siento! ¡De verdad!- dijo Jasper con cara de sorprendido.

Pude ver que a Julie ya se le asomaban las lágrimas de nuevo. Julie giró la botella y cayó en Ángela.

-Angie ¿Verdad o Reto?-dijo Julie

-Verdad- dijo muy decidida.

-¿Eres novia de Edward? ¿Alguna vez lo has pensado en engañarle con otro? ¿te gusta otra persona que no sea él? ¿Eres virgen?-Julie la atacó con preguntas.

-Sí, soy novia de Edward –auch, escucharlo me dolió más. –mmm… no he pensado en engañarlo, pero sí me gusta otra persona y sí soy virgen-

-Oh-replicamos todos.

Ángela giró la botella y cayó en Edward.

-¿Verdad o reto?-

-Reto-

-Si, alguna vez has bailado samba desnudo, tienes que besar con lengua a Bella y si no a Jacob-

¡Qué! ¿Por qué yo? Bueno dudo mucho que Edward haya bailado Samba desnudo-pensé.

-Edward dime que si has bailado samba desnudo por favor, que primero me suicido antes de besarte-gritó Jacob.

-Mierda- dijo Edward y le dio una mirada asesina a Ángela y ella le dio una sonrisa. Jaja quiero ver a Edward besando a Jacob pero no, ¡Estaba dirigiéndose a mí y no a Jacob!

-Ah, jajajajaja- a Alice le dio un ataque de risa -Edward ha bailado samba desnudo jajajaja- todos se reían menos yo.

¡El maldito Edward había bailado samba desnudo! ¡Porque chucha no pudo ser no se ballet en vez de samba!

-NO, NO, NO por el amor de Dios por favor no Edward –

-¿Qué pasa si rechazo el reto?-

-mmm dejame pensar... ya sé le dices a Carlisle que te acabas de dar cuenta que eres gay y le pides que te lleve a terapias mentales en un manicomio, porque has hecho cosas muy malas-

-Lo siento Bella, no puedo hacer eso-

-Ah, está bien, yo tampoco lo haría-

Piensa Bella ¡Piensa! Me voy a preparar mentalmente solo es un beso ¡un beso! ¡Que mierda es un beso con lengua! Y lo peor es que es con ¡Edward!

Se acercó lentamente… sus labios estaban a unos centímetros… mi corazón latía a mil por hora y entonces….

Pick up the pone… Pick up the pone… Pick up the pone… Pick up the pone- sonó mi celular

-Puta Madre-murmuré por lo bajo.

Miré la pantalla "llamada de papi"

-Es mi papá-le dije a Edward mirándolo los ojos que matan

-esta bien, contesta, no hay problema-dijo Edward.

-gracias-le dije

-¿Aló? ¿Papá?-

-_Bella hija mía ¿Cómo estás? Espera voy a poner el altavoz para que tu mamá oía- dijo Charlie_

-_Bella querida hola- dijo Reneé- me imagino esa sonrisa que le salió a Alice y esa energía que tenía, bueno Bella el viaje se atrasó, lo mas posible es que volvamos el martes por la mañana…- dijo Charlie con voz baja._

-¡¿QUÉ?! El martes… 4 días nos van a dejar solas y desamparadas…como huérfanas-odiaba que la casa estuviera sola y a mi papá no les gustaba dejarnos solas en la casa. Antes nos dejaban con la abuela Marie que vivía cerca de nuestra casa en Nueva York, ¿Pero ahora?

-Y ¿Dónde quieres que nos quedemos? ¿En casa de Jacob?-

-¡_No! Jacob ¡No! Ya llame a Billy y dice que no te quiere cerca y por ti no voy a perder la amistad de Billy! ¡ni te atrevas a ir! ¡No vallas!-_

-¿Por qué?-pregunté

-_Billy dice que eres una mala influencia para la familia-_

-j'ai une mauvaise influence- dije en francés.

Todos me miraron con cara de adefesio y murmuraron: y a esta le dio complejo de francesa.

_-Sí, Alice y tú se pueden ir a la casa que quieran- dijo Charlie_

-¿me puedo ir a la casa de Jasper?- preguntó Alice.

_-¿Quién es Jasper?-preguntó Reneé_

-es un nerd gay Best Friend mío-dijo Alice.

-oyeee!- grito Jasper

-_Ah, con que sea gay, por mi esta bien-dijo Reneé._

-Je,je –rió perversa Alice

-¿Y yo? Que! ¿Con los Cullen? Ya que los amo tanto-dije con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo

_-Sí yo conozco al Dr. Cullen… no te van a violar-me dijo_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo quedarme con el Dr. Cullen y esta familia tan loca!-pensé

Ya me imaginaba como estaba porque todos me miraban como si me hubiera nacido un tercer ojo. Entré en pánico.

-¡¿Qué chucha te pasa?! ¡Estás loco! ¡merde, merde! ¡Son unos hijos de puta! ¡los odio! ¡Maldita, mama! ¡Eres una perra! ¡Y tu eres un prostituto! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN ?! NO ME VOY A QUEDAR CON LOS IDIOTAS DE LOS CULLEN ¡ESTAS LOCO! ELLOS SON UNOS DESEREBRADOS, TIENEN PROBLEMAS- por un momento reaccioné estaba con los Cullen, en su casa y yo estaba gritando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N\A LILY: HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN… DISCULPEN POR LA GRAN TARDANZA PERO ES QUE TENEMOS PROBLEMAS DE QUIEN LOS COPIA, CUANDO Y ETC. QUE LES PARECIO? AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 16 CON 25 HOJAS PARA RECOMPENSARLOS… NOS MERECEMOS REVIEWS? ESPERO QUE SI =) Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS.**

**N/A Gigi: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE GRAN CAPITULOS PLEASE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS LES ASEGURO QUE NO CUESTA NADA PONER SI ACASO "BIEN" O ALGO ASI.**

**POR OTRO LADO ES PARA INFORMARLES A LOS LECTORES QUE YA CREE MI PRIMER FANFIC SOLA SIN LILY CON EL USUARIO "GIGI THEBEST CULLEN" SE LLAMA "LA TORTURA" MAS ABAJO LES DEJARE EL SUMMARY, ES RANTED: M ES HUMOR Y ROMANCE EDWARD Y BELLA. PARA QUE LOS QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA LES RECOMIENDO QUE PASEN POR LA MIA ES EL MISMO ESTILO.**

"**LA TORTURA" SUMMARY**

**Ósea que tu te quieres vengar- dijo James -venganza? Mmm… no creo que venganza sea la palabra adecuada yo diría mas como una tortura. - le voy a enseñar a "Edward desvirginador Cullen" que si puede amar.**

**PASEN Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… si nos dejan reviews les responderemos a todas sus preguntas y daremos un pequeño adelanto.**

**EN ESE USUARIO SUBIRE MIS PROXIMAS IDEAS LILY TAMBIEN CREO SU USUARIO HA HECHO 2 HISTORIAS, PERO SE ARREPIENTE Y LAS BORRA, VAMOS A ESPERAR A QUE SE DECIDA… :D**

**Otra noticia: Lily y yo hemos decidido seguir escribiendo juntas y ya tenemos 2 ideas mas que muy pronto las verán.**

**Pueden seguirnos en Twitter como:**

**Gigi: gigisolis12**

**Lily: lilymasen5 **

**En Twitter daremos adelantos, días de actualización, nuevas ideas, pueden hacernos preguntas, etc.**

**En mi perfil de mi nueva cuenta encontraran mi E-mail por cualquiera cosa si lo quieren.**

**Otra cosa que opinan de Robsten? Creen que deberían volver? **

**Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**¿reviews? :D **


End file.
